MARAUDERS:The Centaur's Call YEAR ONE
by LilyEvans303
Summary: James Potter thought he could do anything. Sirius Black hated rules. Remus Lupin was an obvious genius. Peter Pettigrew was always present to provide support. (And Food?) What happens when they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry together? Doubtlessly, they make their year at Hogwarts unforgettable and legendary.
1. The Letter

Rain came spiraling down at the enormous Potter manor. The beautiful gardens outside the manor greeted the rain. The Potter manor

With its numerous passages and rooms looked splendid as ever.

James Potter sat in his room, on his writing table looking wistfully at the rain. He had hoped to go out and play but the sudden rain had shrunk his hopes. It wasn't like he had many friends where he lived. He lived far away from where people usually lived. There were people here too, but his vast house and gardens basically isolated him from the other places. He hadn't been to school either, though he was eleven…he didn't need school yet. All the important stuff was thought by his parents anyway.

James potter was not exactly normal. Neither is his whole family as far as he can remember. The Potters are a wizarding family, a wealthy, known and noble wizarding family on it. James had managed to get a few muggle(non magic people) friends by walking far away from his home, but it was so far that his parents didn't usually allow him to. He was itching to get out into the world, and meet people, make friends and put his mischievous ideas to work in places other than his own house, and parties that he attended with his parents.

He was just thinking about what to do now that it has started raining and was deciding to going out in the rain itself instead of dying of boredom when his mother's voice rang down from below,

'James! Come down here right now!', the usually sweet and kind Euphemia Potter s voice sounded angry and frustrated and would have compelled anyone to run miles away from her.

But James, knowing her mother and the reason she called, simply grinned. He got up from the table and sprinted downstairs to the living room.

'Stop running James and stand still,' Euphemia said as she spotted her son. With jet black hair that was extremely untidy, hazel eyes that reflected larkness and a mischievious smirk always plastered on his face, James was running around the living hall where his mother stood. At her words he stopped and stood in front of his mother, with a sober face.

Euphemia pointed at the mess around the couch 'How many times do I have to say you to NOT SET DUNGBOMBS IN THE LIVING ROOM AT THE LEAST!,'

'But mother-,' James said with as much as innocence as he could muster. But his mother was familiar enough with her son's antics to know when he was innocent, which most of the times he is not.

'don't even deny it James, this is the fourth time this week,'

James grinned,' well its getting more boring day by day with these rains,' with a stern look from her mother, he added ,'Sorry mom, its jus-'

He was stopped however as the front door opened and in came a slightly plump wizard with a streak of grey hair. The smile from his face faltered as he sensed the tension in the room.

'Dad!' James shouted in excitement and ran towards his father who smiled.

'What have you done this time James?' he asked rather pleasantly.

'Dungbombs in the hall again, Fleamont!' Euphemia answered.

'Ah, let him have fun Euphemia.'

Euphemia opened her mouth to argue when a owl swooped through the open kitchen window and landed on the dining table. The family of three rushed to the table. The owl shrugged its wet wings and held out its leg which had a letter attached to it. Euphemia took out the letter from the barn own and smiled with happiness, then looked at her son and husband.

'Its for you Jamie, from Hogwarts!'

Instinctively, james took the letter from his mother and tore it open,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.

Term begins at September 1. We await your owl by no later than july 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

James jumped with excitement 'I'm going to Hogwarts! Mom! Dad! Hogwarts!'

'Congratulations dear,' Euphemia said lovingly,forgetting all her anger.

'Its time eh? How fast you've grown. I bet you' ll have an amazing time there.' Fleamont said ruffling James' hair.

James couldn't hold in his excitement. He was continuously chattering the whole evening. As night drew in , he ran to his room, clutching his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Hogwarts is the school for wizards and witches in london, where they teach everything about magic. It is located somewhere in the middle of London. It is covered by magic so that only wizards can see it any to any muggle it would only seem as an abandoned building

I'm finally going to Hogwarts, he thought. Finally he can go out of his manor and meet new people. It wasn't like he didn't love his parents or his own home, he did, more than anything. But he wanted to go out. He was tired of staying inside, with no much friends of his age to talk to. The only time he met his age group was in the family gatherings and the 'pureblood' parties.

He had heard of Albus Dumbledore too, of course who wouldn't have heard of the greatest wizard in time?

He wondered how fun it would be in the Hogwarts castle, though he had never seen it, his parents and relatives had told him enough about it and he couldn't wait to see it from his own eyes.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next weeks were followed by James' parents telling him about their days in Hogwarts. Euphemia usually talked about the structure of the castle and about the various subjects and professors while most of the time Fleamont talked about how half of his Hogwarts time was filled with fancying Euphemia, he especially talked about this is front of her, which still made Euphemia blush so hard, she left the room every single time. Fleamont would laugh at this and go ahead.

'You see, James the other half of my Hogwarts was spent debating whether I should become an auror, which I was quite capable of and which many professors recommended me too or to become a potionmaker- only hair potions ofcourse I had a special knack for them and loved making them too. This my potions professor had also recommended me to do. The tricky part was that I couldn't choose. I loved making hair potions, but it was a dream to become an auror too. When I mentioned this to your uncle Giscort, he gave me the perfect advice for a big brother, for my benefits- he told me to become an auror. He most of all understood my passion for potionmaking but he said an auror would benefit me better since I couldn't have both. Everyone said 'you cant be an hair potion maker and an auror too' everyone except Euphemia believed I couldn't be both'

At this James grinned,' Ironic isn't it dad? That you did become both?'

Fleamont Potter, despite the comments from others had indeed become both the things that he wanted to. He was an auror, a high auror in the ministry on that, but in his free time and leaves, he worked on making potions with Euphemia Potter. Both were gifted in the art, and used it to make hair potions which was their preference over other potions. He was known as the excellent hair potions maker and also the brave, courageous strong auror who had a very kind heart.

James thought of his uncle Giscort, who was the head of auror department advising his brother to become an auror. Giscort, just like his brother was a kind hearted brave man whom James admired a lot. He had always wanted to be like them. Like his uncle. Like his dad. Like a true Gryffindor.

' yes James it is,' Fleamont replied.

' Ill be in Gryffindor,' James blurted out. He was however, pretty confident in what he had said. He'd had his mind set on getting sorted into Gryffindor from long back.

'No doubt there James, afterall all the Potters have been in Gryffindor from as far as I can remember,'

James grinned. He really could not wait to go to Hogwarts.

When there was hardly a week left for September 1, the potter family decided it was time to go to Diagon Alley for James' school suppies. So one morning , the three were huddled around the fireplace in the living room. Euphemia was holding a pot which contained floo powder-which was used as an medium for the magical folk to travel.

'You first Fleamont,' she said. Fleamont nodded and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. He said 'Diagon alley' in a firm voice and was immediately engulfed in green fires. When the flames did break down, Fleamont too seemed to have disappeared with them. As James stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, Euphemia asked 'Do you want me to join you James?'

'Of course not mom. Im old enough,' James smiled.

'Well, take care and don't get off until you see Fleamont.'

'Sure mom, see you in a minute-DIAGON ALLEY!' James screamed and was engulfed in green flames. Instantly, he began spinning vigorously. He recalled how he used to shout as he span around only for the singular purpose of startling whoever would hear him from their fireplaces. Even now, he didnt hesiate as he shouted out unpleasing words. He could sense his mother's disapproval at this, but what was a floo ride without some fun? He only wished his glasses wouldnt slip down so very often. James pushed up his glasses as he saw his father and emerged out of the fireplace at diagon alley. He got up and adjusted his glasses as Euphemia came out of the fireplace,

'Merlin James you are covered in soot this time,' she said and began shrugging the dust off him. She then tried settling down James' hair which was extremely messy at the moment-even so than usual. As soon as her hand was off his hair though, the strands spontaneously rose upright again. James grinned and ran a finger through his hair, messing it even more, 'You love having your hair untidy, do you Jamie?'

'That isn't a question Euphemia. He obviously does.' Fleamont chuckled.

Euphemia sighed 'Lets hurry up now.'

James grinned at the spectacle of the cheerful and bright Diagon alley which was filled with people-muggles and wizards alike. The muggles who were buying thing for their muggleborn children looked highly bewildered which wasn't a surprise since the very sight of Diagon alley was magical.

'Lets see, first we buy your books James, and your potions ingredients. . . '

In an hour, they were done with books, potions ingredients and equipment's required for Hogwarts and headed towards madam malkins robes shop to buy James' school robes.

As James was being measured, he spotted a guy next to him who looked about his age. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. From what James could see, his face was almost completely covered with scars. Some were thin and white as if old enough and some still looked fresh. He had worn a long sweater that covered almost all of his hands and neck. His face was down as he was being measured, though there was a slight- very slight smile on his face.

'Hey, first year?' James asked before he could stop himself. The boy looked up, saw James looking at him and turned to look behind of him. But James smiled saying _yeah. I'm talking to you._

The boy smiled and nodded,'Yeah,'

'Me too, it'll be fun-Hogwarts wont it?'

'I guess so,' the boy said though there was an edge to his voice which James decided to ignore.

'James Potter, by the way,' he said extending his hand, which the boy shook and answered,'Remus Lupin,'

Right then, Remus' robes were ready, and the package was handed to him. Remus gave James a glance and said 'See you at Hogwarts,'

James nodded. 'Yeah see you,'

When Remus walked out of the shop, James had nothing to do. His parents had gone to a nearby shop to buy something as he brought his robes. He thought about where to go next…pet… I need a pet obviously. Quills, ink and parchment are done and…Wand! Olivanders wand shop! I almost forgot!

He was dragged out of his thoughts by madam malkin saying his robes were ready. James muttered a thanks and went out of the shop, where he spotted his parents quite easily.

'Mom, Dad…we forgot my wand.' He said

'No dear , we've not forgotten it. We'll go there now, and then-'

'Pet shop!'

'Yes James and then-'

But James had spotted the Quidditch supplies shop. How could he forget? he loved Quidditch(it was a game played in air with broom with six goal posts on either sides) he had been playing it with his father for so long. 'Broom, Quidditch supplies.'

'James you know you cant be in the team this year. You're a first year.' Euphemia pointed.

'Yeah but…okay leave that. What about broom?'

'First years aren't allowed that either.'

'doesn't matter,' James muttered.

'Oh lets buy him a broom Euphemia , you know I sneaked one in my first year too,' Fleamont said.

'Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But James you will not use it unless you have completely learned to fly.

'But I know to fly,'

'Only on toy broomsticks.'

'Dad.' James turned to his father

'I agree with Euphemia there James,'

'Ah okay, but you're buying me a broom.'

'Yes we are. But lets go to Ollivanders first.'

They walked together to the narrow wand shop. On entering, James at once spotted the dull blond hair boy-whom he had seen on several occasions in the pureblood parties- talking to Ollivander.

'..It was broken this summer. I'd rather have a new one than repair it. And this time give me a proper wand which wouldn't break when someone even simply sits on it' he said harshly 'I don't need a mudblood wand'

It was the very Lucious Malfoy whom James had hated ever since he'd met him in one of the pureblood parties. The Malfoys-who were known as the 'noble pureblood family'. They were one of the familes who supposed their blood was purer than the muggleborns since they'd been wizards from countless generations. The half-bloods, who were usually a standard, had to face discrimination from them too. Moreover, they referred to them by 'mudblood' which, was the foulest name one could call anyone as far as James was concerned. The purebloods believed muggleborns didn't have any magic on their own but rather stole it from the wizards.

Of course to James this was just a load of rubbish. He didn't believe this-because this was without a doubt only prejudice. So what if muggleborns get magic? They didn't steal it-they probably deserve it. Besides, how could anyone just steal magic? James hated the people who were prejudiced- which is all the Slytherins basically.

He had heard Malfoy speak against anyone but purebloods for a long time to know how bigoted he and his family were.

'Behave yourself James , don't say anything.' Euphemia warned.

'I wasn't going to,' James said though he was on the verge of saying something bitter to Malfoy.

As Malfoy brought his wand and was leaving the shop, he glared at James, who glared back. James hatred for Malfoy was completely mutual between the pair of them.

'C'mon now, James,' Fleamont said and dragged James to the front of the shop to Ollivander.

'Ah I was waiting when you would step by James potter,' Ollivander said.

James grinned. 'Here I am,'

'Must be hard with the Malfoys eh?' Fleamont asked.

The old man shook his head. 'I have a hard time always when they enter my shop. Insist in having the best wand here. But as I've said many times before- the wand chooses the wizard.'

Fleamont nodded in understanding.

It took a pretty long time to choose a wand for James. He kept on waving wands but none felt as if it was right for him. Finally as he waved a particular wand, it gave out dark red sparks. He grinned.

Ollivander clapped his hands,'There you go . Holly wood, 12 inches, unicorn feather.'

After taking the wand, they headed to Magical Menarie to buy a pet for James. After looking at the several creatures, Fleamont turned to James,'What would you like son?'

'Uh-I'd prefer an owl,'

'Well there's no better place for owls than the owl's Emporium,' Euphemia said.

Fleamont nodded and they headed out of the shop to the emporium. After looking around for a long time, James decided on a brown owl with reddening feathers.

'I'm naming him Rozzie,'

'Very well, that's a really good name.' the shopkeeper said.

After buying the owl, they headed to the Quidditch supplies store. James disappeared from his parents' sight almost as soon as he entered the shop. He went to the corner which contained brooms.

He watched in awe at all the brooms. He stopped at the newest edition-nimbus hundred! He had read about it in the daily prophet! It flew five times faster and was much much better in handling. He sprinted to find his parents and dragged them to see it. His father nodded in approval, so did his mother.

So James left the shop clutching the parcel of his broom. Excitement was bursting through him right now. He was ready to go to Hogwarts! Oh how much fun he would have there.

The Potters decided to go home by apparating rather than flooing. James was fine with it. He couldn't yet apparate by himself but by all means, it was better than flooing.

James began feeling hungry too soon since he reached home. He walked downstairs and was greeted with the wonderful smell of stew and rice.

But he went into the kitchen only to find his house-elf Mitty.

'Mitty where are mom and dad?' He asked.

'Sir, Master and Miss is down in the laboratory working on their new recipe. They tells Mitty to tell sir that they will be back in a while and that sir should eat.'

'Oh, thank you very much Mitty. You can continue with-uh whatever you were doing.'

James began filling up his mouth with his favorite dish. There were also pancakes with maple syrup. James was struck by the thought of how much he loved his mother's food. Then he realized how much he loved him parents and how much he was going to miss them.

Thinking on it, he had never been away from his parents for much long unless you counted years before when he had gone to live with his grandfather for some weeks

He would without doubt miss his parents a lot. And there was hardly a week left.

So James started heading towards the laboratory. He had never really been there when it was in use buy desperate situations demanded desperate measures.(not that this was desperate but he loved quoting dialogues)

His parents were surprised to see him there, just as he expected.

'James?'

'Hello mom, dad. I just realized…I'm going to go in a few days and I want to spend the last few days with you both…even if it means helping you in making potions though I hate potions. So…you don't mind do you?'

Euphemia's eyes glistened as she launched herself at her son to hug him,'We will miss you so much James,'

Fleamont nodded,' Yes there wont be anyone to blast the couches with dungbomb even.'

The three laughed together. James grinned, this was as happy as he could get right now.


	3. Hogwarts Express

James could hardly sleep the day before September 1st with excitement. And on that, he being an early riser was wide awake at four a.m. He sat on his bed, not knowing what to do, and knowing he couldn't sleep now.

It wasn't as if he loved studying so much that he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He didn't really care about that. But it felt good to know he could go some and make his own image instead of repeatedly being mentioned as the Potter's son. And he couldn't wait to meet new people. James assured himself that he would make all his seven years at Hogwarts worth it.

He decided on taking a walk in his gardens which he had done on numerous occasions but for the first time didn't feel like it. Instead he brushed his teeth, took a bath and dressed up.

His trunk was packed in front of him. He looked through his closet to see if he missed anything and nearly cursed himself. How could he forget it? How could he forget the cloak of invisibility? The one which had helped him in pranks at all the parties he attended. Without it he would not be able to do half of the pranks he had decided to do in Hogwarts.

He immediately pushed the silvery cloak into his trunk. It was a birthday gift from his father years ago. It was owned by his grandfather and when he died, his father had given it to James, for whom it was as precious as any part of his body.

He glanced out of the window as the sun was beginning to rise. He just loved seeing the sunrise, so he ran up to the terrace of his house.

The terrace was a vast open space with bright red tiles. Its walls had vines growing around, some of which James had planted himself. There was a table with an umbrella and some chairs at one side. At the other side under a shelter was a couch and a coffee table with a family photo of the Potter family.

James was around six when the photo was taken. He still wore his trademark glasses. His hair was shorter but messy as ever. He was holding a toy broomstick and laughing. As magical photos moved, this too did. It repeatedly showed Fleamont ruffling James' hair and making it messier. Euphemia was smiling at her son lovingly.

James smiled at the photo and turned to see the sunrise. The world seemed completely orange right now.

It must be a good day. He thought. I'll make it, anyway. He stared at the sun rising through the hills, giving him a sort of pleasure.

He walked back to his room in better spirits than he'd left. He dragged his trunk down the stairs after checking again that he hasn't missed anything, halfway down the stairs he realized he had forgotten Rozzie.

He cursed out loud and immediately Mitty apperared out of thin air,

'Master is somethings wrong?' she asked.

'No Mitty, I just forgot to get Rozzie. Sorry if I woke you up, you can go back-'

'Master is very kind, just like his kind parents. But Mitty was not sleeping. House elves does not sleep much. Mitty will get master's trunk down while master goes to fetch his owl.'

'Thank you, Mitty,' James said and walked back to his room to the silver cage in which perched the brown owl

'Hey Rozzie,' James said opening the cage. Rozzie flew out of the cage and hovered James' shoulder ,'We're going to Hogwarts, boy, its gonna be fun I promise. You wont have to be in this cage either. Dad says there's an owlery at Hogwarts. Who knows you too may find friends eh?'

Rozzie nibbled James' fingers. James carried the cage and let Rozzie fly downstairs. He found his mother at the kitchen with Mitty helping her and his father at the sofa reading the daily prophet.

'Morning mom, dad,'

'Morning,' both replied cheerfully.

'Anything interesting in the paper, dad?' James asked sitting next to him.

'No James, only the usual boring stuff written by exaggerating writers,'

James chuckled.

'Breakfast is ready dears,' Euphemia announced.

James hobbled up the sandwiches and was drinking the apple juice when he looked up at his father across the table,'How are we going to the king's cross station dad?'

'we thought it would be better to go by our own car itself, what do you say?'

'sounds good,'

James reached kings cross station with a lot of time to spare. The train went at eleven and it was still ten-forty five. James ran through the wall between platform 9 and 10, to be greeted with the sight of the bright red Hogwarts express with smoke billowing around. James was marveling at the Hogwarts Express as his parents appeared by his side.

'Hurry up James, go find a compartment.' Euphemia said.

'I've got enough time, mom.'

Euphemia looked at her son sternly, 'Go, find a compartment and come back here, James.'

'Okay mom,' James sighed 'I'll be right back.'

James began dragging his trunk into the train, searching for an empty compartment. Students of various ages were laughing, greeting their friends, while the first years were mostly sitting to themselves. When James finally found an empty compartment at the end of train, he placed his trunk on the seat and went out to his parents.

'Have a nice time, son' Fleamont said

'I will dad, I will.' James said confidently.

Euphemia hugged her son, then Fleamont did too.

'We'll miss you James,' Euphemia said

'That is a said,' James joked,'but I'll miss you both too,'

They hugged James one last time before James reentered the train. Excitement was bursting through him at the moment. As he was walking , he spotted a pretty girl with flaming red hair, but before he could go to her, deciding to start a conversation, his way was blocked by a couple of fifth years and when he looked again, he saw no sign of the bright red haired girl.

He sighed and headed to his compartment. It was still empty but for himself and his trunk. As he seated himself, the train began moving. He spotted his parents and waved to them till the train turned and they were gone from his sight.

He turned as the compartment door opened and a boy of his age entered. He had black hair reaching down his ears and grey eyes. He grinned and James had a sense he had seen him somewhere but couldn't quite grasp where.

'do you mind?' he asked.

'I guess not, mate. C'mon in in.'

The boy walked in and sat opposite James.

'I get the feeling I've seen you somewhere,' James said

'Right, I've seen you in some of the pureblood parties, correct if im wrong, James Potter,'

James grinned, 'Nice memory mate, can't remember your name though,'

Before the boy could answer, the compartment door flew open and a girl entered, she stopped seeing the guys, as if asking for permission.

James grinned, he recognized the bright red hair, looking closer she also had beautiful green almond shaped eyes.

'Feel free,' James said. The girl entered and sat as far from them as possible. Judging from her stature, James guessed she wasn't in a good mood, her eyes were puffy as if she had just cried. He decided it would be better to strike up a conversation when she is in a good mood and smiling rather than crying.

He turned to the boy, sitting across him who was smirking.

'So first year eh?' James asked the girl. She simple nodded and turned away. The boy snickered.

Just then the compartment door flew open and a boy with greasy long black hair, crooked nose and sour face entered the compartment without bothering to ask. James would have never let him enter the compartment if it was for him but the boy made straight to the red haired girl and sat next to her, ignoring the other two.

The red haired girl, who had her face stuck to the windowpane glanced at the greasy boy and said,'I don't want to talk to you,' in a very constricted voice which made James realize she had still been crying.

'Why not?' the greasy boy asked in his greasy voice. James was already starting to hate this guy. He turned away , not wanting to hear the conversation anymore.'

But his ears were caught again when the greasy git said to the girl 'You'd better be in Slytherin,'

Slytherin? He must've lost his marbles- James couldn't imagine the red haired girl in Slytherin even for a moment. Not being able to hold it in, he said 'Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' he asked the boy sitting opposite him.

This time the boy didn't smile or laugh 'my whole family has been in Slytherin,'

'Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!' James said with a smile

Now the boy grinned ,'Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?'

James lifted an invisible sword 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!'

The greasy boy made a small disparaging noise, James turned on him 'Got a problem with that?'

'No' he said with a slight sneer 'if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-'

'Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' the black haired boy asked, causing James to roar with laughter. He liked this guy, Slytherin family or not.

The red haired girl sat up and looked at James with dislike.

'Come one Severus, let's find another compartment.' She said.

'Oooo,' James and the black haired guy tried to imitate in the girls voice. James tried to trip Severus as he left the compartment but he glared and left.

'See ya Snivellus,' James joked as he walked out.

James kicked the compartment door closed, 'I thought the girl was a good sort. She must know better than to be with greasy Snivellus.'

'Ah but alas, they seem really good friends.' The boy said dramatically.

James turned to the boy and something clicked. 'You're Black aren't you? Sirius Black.'

'Now you remember, if you going to say that I'm a black and-'

'Oh no. besides you already told me your whole family's been in Slytherin. You don't look like them prejudiced gits anyway , no offence.'

'None taken,'

'I just remembered you from that day, some party, you blew up the firewhisky tank. Merlin, that was the first time I tasted it though my mom didn't let me take more than a sip,'

'Ah, I remember the day. Mother was highly disappointed, but I never really regretted, what's the fun in a party without some pranks?'

James grinned. He had found a guy who liked pranks already.

The two boys started conversing on their love of pranks, when the plump witch came pushing a trolley 'Anything from the trolley dears?'

James and Sirius loaded themselves with heaps of food, sharing their money.

As Sirius was eating a pumpkin pastille, he said ,'one good thing for being a Black- your estate never falls short.'

James agreed.' So tell me about your family,'

'I'll tell you one thing of my family which doesn't make me curl up and beat my head on the wall-or rather beat theirs. My brother Reg, a year younger than me. If it wasn't for him, I would've run away just as a toddler, even a toddler can smell the prejudice and meanness of my family from miles away,'

James laughed, 'Mate, I bet all my chocolate frogs that you wouldn't be in Slytherin.'

'I hope not. Even if it means getting a howler, being abused at home or anything, I don't wanna be in Slytherin. Lest I get a taste of them.'

James, thinking he was joking, laughed. 'its gonna be a good year,'

'I bet,'

As it was getting dark, the two decided to change into their school robes. James locked their compartment door and the two changed into their school robes.

'there mate, I see the castle,' Sirius said

He was right. Even from far away, the castle was visible. Though he couldn't see it completely, he could sense the elegance even from far.

Just in a few minutes, the train stopped and the prefects from different houses started leading students, especially first years outside into the Hogsmead station.

As they stepped out of the train, they heard a particularly gruff voice shouting, 'Firs' year' ove' here!'

James turned to see a large man-half the size of an average man with long black tangled hair.

'You are Hagrid,' James said,'Mom told me about you,'

'Uh, Potter is It', an' whossat? Black?' Hagrid said.

'Yes Hagrid its Sirius black.'

Hagrid frowned,'Strange company,'

A shadow passed over Sirius, but as James looked again, Sirius grinned, 'Big guy, I hope you would not judge me based on my parentage. Or what would be the difference between my blood judging family and yourself? And I might assure you, im not going to murder the Potter lad here or anyone who isn't pureblood in this school. I have merely come here to...study? Maybe not but maybe to escape my family's stupid believes.'

Hagrid turned red. James could sense the guilt in the air since Hagrid wasn't exactly trying to hide it.

'I'm so'ry…Sirius. I mighta bin rude to yeh …wasn't right o' me to judge yeh like dat.'

'Its alright Hagrid. But why do you call only the first years?'

'First years reach Hogwarts through boats, Sirius. While other years go through carriages which are apparently carried by invisible horses.' James answered.

'Quite ri'ht. now yeh two should' get goin'…I gotta take the othe' firs' years too.'

James and Sirius were joined in their boat with a plump boy with blond hair, who was quiet for half the ride, till James asked him what his name was. The guy looked really nervous.

'P-Peter Pettigrew.' He whimpered.

'James! Look whose in front of us.' Sirius said. James glanced forward and spotted Snivellus and his red haired friend in the boat in front of them.

'I already have a plan forming. Wouldn't it be a shame if the boat… overturned my friend Sirius?'

'I think it would be delightful James,'

'A-are you guys planning on overturning the boat? Please don't-its very cold out there….i don't want a cold,' Peter whispered.

'Don't worry Peter, you are not the one who'll get a cold water bath in the lake today,'

James and Sirius leaned on the edge of their boat so that they could reach Snivellus' boat. Placing a firm grip on it, with all force they could muster they turned the boat and jumped back.

There was a shriek as Snivellus, his friend and another girl splashed into the lake. Sirius and James roared with laughter, as Snivellus and the girl glared at them. As their boat went forward theirs, James threw back a rope at them.

'Might come useful!' he shouted.

James and Sirius laughed harder. Peter was smiling slightly.

Now when James glanced forward, he could see it. He had heard stories but actually seeing it blew away his mind. The Hogwarts castle was looming in front of him.


	4. Hogwarts

The castle had numerous towers and turrets. It was larger than any building James has ever seen. In the moonlight, the castle looked as beautiful as could be.

The boats led then through a tunnel, into a place in the castle that seemed to James as a underground chamber. He walls of Hogwarts were completely made of golden coloured bricks, adding to its elegance.

After climbing out from the boats, Hagrid asked everyone to follow him through a passageway, with the light of his lamp. They climbed several stairs to reach a huge oak front door.

Hagrid knocked at the door with his enormous fist. With no answer, he turned to look at the pile of first years.

'Okay yeh lot, yeh'll all wait here quiet till I return. Don' go anywhere.' Saying this he opened the front door and entered, then closed the huge door again.

'I love this place.' James said to Sirius.

'Same here mate,' Sirius replied.

Suddenly, James heard a cry of whimper, Sirius must've heard it too for he too began looking around. They glanced at each other and a silent agreement seemed to have passed through them for they started walking towards the sound.

At the corner of the gigantic door, a group of boys had surrounded another one, who seemed to be whimpering. Going closer, James discovered it was Peter Pettigrew

'Missing mummy, you overgrown baby?' one of the guys sneered.

'That's Macnair, and Mulciber.' Sirius said. When James looked at Sirius with confusion he added,' couple of stupid Slytherin lads,'

'Gotta take care of that now,' James said as the to-be Slytherins continued taunting Peter.

'Right you are,'

They went closer to them, and James said, raising himself up ,'Leave him alone,'

Macnair and Mulciber turned and looked at James and Sirius with dislike. Macnair sneered,'Potter isn't it? And black ofcourse. Come to be a hero? You don't have much luck here. If you had any sense at all, you would go,'

'It's a pity we aren't going away.' Sirius said as he inched closer.

'And lets see whose luck works out here.'James said. Macnair and Mulciber started to take out their wands when, in sync, James and Sirius kicked them in the shins. 'We're gonna teach you rotters some muggle skills now.'

The four students closed in and started punching and kicking each other until there was a stern voice behind them that seemed incredibly angry.

'Stop this RIGHT NOW!'

The four stopped and turned around. Standing there was a tall witch with a pointed hat. Her black hair was tied in a bun, and her expression was so intensely stern, that James wanted to step back.

'What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? Fights are not tolerated at Hogwarts. Not at all. I'm excusing only this once since you do not know any rules of Hogwarts, or all four of you would find yourselves in a week of detentions. You had better not repeat this again. Now follow me quietly to join the others.'

Macnair and Mulciber glared and walked away. As James, Sirius and Peter were walking forward, Peter whispered, 'Thank you,'

'No worries mate,' James said. He hadn't even got many injuries. Really, didn't Slytherins know to fight?

The witch lead them, with the rest of the first years into a chamber across the doors. She then turned to face the first years.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall . The start of the term banquet will begin soon, but you must first be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of the house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room,'

There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While in Hogwarts, these houses will be your home. Any triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking-' she glanced at James and Sirius who grinned apologetically, '-will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the highest points shall win the house cup, which is a great honor. Now you will follow me to the great hall where you will be sorted in front of the whole school. Make a straight and follow me.'

She led them back in front of the huge oak doors and led them inside.

James was met with a splendid sight. If the castle was beautiful from out, it was nothing compared to how it was inside. It was lit by an infinite number of candles that were floating in midair above four long table, where the rest of the students were seated. The tables were filled with goblets and plates that- James was sure were golden. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were seated. James looked up at the ceiling to see if his father was right about the sky reflecting ceiling and was taken aback for a second. He would've thought it was the sky itself without the ceiling if his dad had not already told him about it. McGonagall led them to the front, where the students turned around to look at the rest of the school nervously. But James didn't feel nervous in the slightest bit. And judging by his looks, neither did Sirius.

Little that he know that Sirius mind was exploding with nervousness. He wasn't used to this feeling-not really. But he was nervous now, maybe even a little terrified. He knew he would have a terrible time at his house if he didn't end up in Slytherin, but he didn't want to go to Slytherin. Whatever he would have to endure, he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He had seen the lot of them. Maybe the only descent ones that he knew in the whole of his huge family was his uncle Alphard and his elder sister Andromeda who was at her final year in Hogwarts. He already had the name of Black, now he didn't want the name of Slytherin too.

He didn't want to be like his parents. He didn't want to be like his family. He wanted to different. Better. And not prejudiced like his parents neither have a name for it. And he would be. He surely would. He had promised that to himself ever since he received his Hogwarts letter.

Besides he had found a friend with a sense of humor very like his own.

Just then the sorting ceremony began. McGonagall had placed an old and battered hat on a stool, the brim at the bottom of the hat flew open and the hat launched into a song. Sirius didn't really pay attention until McGonagall said, 'Now I will call up your names and you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head while the hat selects your house. Do you understand?'

Everyone nodded and she started reading off names from a thick scroll.

'Abbot, Christan,'

A guy with dark brown hair reached the stool and sat on it, placing the hat on his head. Within seconds, the hat yelled, 'Hufflepuff!'

As Christan walked to the Hufflepuff table, the Hufflepuffs started congratulating him. It wasn't hard to guess which table was which house. Hufflepuff was the one in which students sat with yellow and black ties and scarfs, Ravenclaw was blue and black, Gryffindor, red and yellow and Slytherin was green and silver. Sirius wished he never had to wear that tie and robes.

He was dragged out of his thoughts as McGonagall called,'Black, Sirius,'

With his heart in his mouth and shaking with dread inside, Sirius walked as confidently as he could to the sorting hat.

James watched as his friend walked up to the front and placed the hat on his head. He looked quite confident but James could see the slight twitching of his eye. Taking a bit longer than the hat had taken previously, it shouted, 'Gryffindor!'

James turned towards Sirius, grinning. Sirius looked more than relieved, he looked extremely happy as he walked to the Gryffindor table. James gave Sirius a thumbs up as he passed, who merely grinned.

When McGonagall called, 'Evans, Lily,' the red haired girl walked up and sat on the stool. James grinned at the fact that both she and Snivellus were completely wet.

'Gryffindor!' Evans got up and made to the Gryffindor table somewhat happily while Snivellus glared unhappily. James watched as Sirius moved to give space to Evans but she turned away.

 _Oh Evans._ James thought.

Once again James lost interest in the sorting as people got sorted. As expected Macnair and Mulciber went to Slytherin. No doubt there.

'Lupin, Remus ' James turned around quickly. He hadn't seen Remus at all since Diagon alley. Yet here he was, walking to the front. James grinned as he caught Remus' eye who smiled nervously back at him.

The hat yelled, 'Gryffindor,' and Remus walked happily towards the table and sat next to Sirius. James watched as Sirius immediately stroke up a conversation.

'Lovegood, Xenophilus,'

'Ravenclaw!,'

'Longbottom, Frank'

'Gryffindor!'

'Nott, Jilly,'

'Slytherin!'

'Pettigrew, Peter,'

James gave the guy next to him a reassuring smile as he walked up to the front. The hat took a long while before it yelled,' Gryffindor!'

'Potter, James'

James walked confidently to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

' _Eh- another Potter,'_ the hat said. James felt quite certain only he could hear the hat. ' _where should I put you? There's a lot of courage yes bravery too. Well there is no doubt where the potter boy should go-Gryffindor!'_

With a huge smile etched on his face he walked to the Gryffindor table, where he was patted and congratulated by many Gryffindor's and sat down with Sirius, Remus and peter.

'Hello there Remus. Didn't see you since Diagon alley,' he said

'Me neither, good to see you James.' Remus replied

'You two have met before?' Sirius asked

'Yes in Diagon alley.'

'Oh that sounds good, I though had gone there with my depressing folk, telling me whom to talk to and whom to not-rubbish it is.'

Remus looked confused. He probably didn't know the reputation of the Black family for their prejudice. Apparently neither did Peter.

'Why are your folks depressing?' he asked.

'Slytherins,' James said and gave a look to Remus and Peter that meant _later._ The two simple nodded.

'Hey James, Snivellus!' Sirius said.

James looked up, as McGonagall had called 'Snape, Severus,' the greasy git had walked to the stool. Without hesitance, the hat yelled, 'Slytherin!'

'There wasn't any doubt was there?' James asked.

'NO. not really.'

'What are you guys talking about?' Remus asked.

'That greasy git… don't go ten miles near him, Remus or he'll fill you with grease. I'm warning you,' Sirius joked.

James laughed, while peter and Remus smiled reluctantly, 'don't you think that's kind of rude?'

'No, it isn't.'

Remus raised his eyebrow but continued watching the sorting ceremony while James had lost interest in it long ago. He was just hungry now despite the snacks at the train, and wanted food. He wished the sorting would end up fast and the food would come…from wherever it had to considering the platters on the tables were empty.

As if on cue, McGonagall called the last name and backed down. An old man, with long white hair, half moon spectacles, and a patterned, pointed hat stepped at the podium. James had no difficulty in recognizing him. He had seen Albus Dumbledore enough times in the daily prophet to not recognize him. Besides, he was a regular guest in the parties the Potter family threw.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, first years.' He said smiling, 'And welcome back all my other students for another year at Hogwarts. Before I make any speeches- tuck in,'

The platters and goblets were suddenly filled with food and drinks. The sight of food made James' mouth water. There were so many varieties here- he had never eaten a feast like them. He piled the food on his plate and started eating, all the while his mouth still watering. As he looked up from his pudding, ghosts arose floating through the walls of Hogwarts. He had never seen ghosts in his entire life and he had to say, it perked him up.

'There are ghosts here?' Peter asked in surprise.

'This is Hogwarts, my friend.' Sirius said swallowing a mouthful of noodles. 'Yum, I love Hogwarts food already,' the other three nodded in agreement.

When most of the people had finished eating up (though James and Sirius were still filling their mouths) Dumbledore came up to the podium again,'So now that you are all well fed, let me make some announcements. The forbidden forest is as its name forbidden to all students, so is Hogsmead, to everyone below third year. I might also add that our caretaker Argus Filch has added a couple of forbidden items on his door which you might all check in your leisure. Now I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher- Jose Scleig.'

There was a round of applause as a man with golden hair stood up from the staff's table. He smiled at the students and waved his hands.

'That's all for today,' said Dumbledore, ' sleep well and be ready for your classes tomorrow. Goodnight,

At once the prefects and heads at every table began leading their house students to their common rooms. Remus, James, Sirius and peter walked together through a narrow way from the entrance hall and several staircases that were actually moving.

"Merlin! Why are these moving?' Remus said.

'Be careful, some of them have missing steps too, be sure to jump over them.' Said a prefect from front.

James looked around at the moving staircases, the portraits which were talking and greeting them, and the castle itself, which was so large, James wasn't sure he would ever learn the place properly. Right then, he swore he would.

'Why are they keeping such dangerous stairs in a school?' Remus asked, still stuck up on the stairs.

'Calm down Remus. It just adds to the fun,' James said.

'Fun?' Remus shook his head and muttered something to himself.

The Gryffindor's had come to a halt right before a portrait of a fat lady in violet dress, who on spotting the Gryffindor's asked, 'Password?'

'You can only enter the Gryffindor common room if you know the password . it will change every now and then. Please do not mention it to anyone from other houses. For now the password is Flying whizzbees' Said a prefect with red hair.

'Very well,' said the fat lady and opened forward to reveal a hole throughwhich they entered. The common room looked very cozy. With red couched and chairs and tables, a fireplace in the middle, and basically everything made James feel at home.

'I'm Billie Jordan.' Said a tall girl with auburn hair , 'Your headgirl. This is the Gryffindor common room. You can be here whenever you want to. Now I know you all are tired, so ill be quick with the rules,' she continued with the rules to which James gave little next to no attention till she mentioned about dormitories, 'Your dormitories are from that door,' she pointed at a door at the corner, 'Left stairs lead to boy's dormitories and right ones lead to the girls dormitories.'

James went to his dormitory and flopped on his bed. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the same dormitory. He was too tired. He lazily kept his Gryffindor robes that were on bottom of his bed in his trunk and jumped on the bed again. It had been a good day and he hoped tomorrow would be better.


	5. The Howler

James woke up at six thirty. Looking at the clock he frowned. This is was sort of late for him. Perhaps the delicious feast yesterday had caused him drowsiness. He jumped out of his bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

After putting on his school robes, he stopped to look at his friends. Sirius was sleeping with his mouth wide open, Peter was curled into a ball and Remus- Remus was so stiff, James doubted if he was even sleeping. His face had a worried look, which deeply surprised James.

James wondered if he should go downstairs and see if someone was awake-Frank Longbottom-their fifth dormate's bed seemed empty, maybe be would be down there. But since it would anyway be breakfast time in a while, he decided he might has well wake his friends.

'WAKE UP YOU LOT!' James literally shouted, not knowing how else to wake three boys who looked deep in sleep.

The three suddenly jumped from their beds, seeing James they visible relaxed.

'Oh you git, Potter, what a nice dream I was having.' Sirius said rubbing his eyes

'You might have burst my eardrums,' Peter added rubbing his eyes.

'Any reason to shout so loud?' Remus asked

'Yes, and you should thank me. Its getting late and it's the first day.' James said

'But classes are at 9,'

'This castle is too big. Don't you think we should get to know it?'

This was enough to get Sirius out of bed. He scurried to the bathroom. Peter and Remus sighed and sat back on their beds.

It was almost eight by the time everyone were ready. They walked down to the common room to see some older students studying. The four walked out of the portrait hole into the corridor.

'Lets see if we can get back to the great hall,' James said

'Should be easy,' said Sirius.

As it turned out, it wasn't easy. They walked through several moving staircases and as they were getting down at the third floor corridor, the staircases turned, Peter, who was closest jumped back. The staircases took them to a unknown floor. Without further ado, they stepped into the corridor.

'Does anyone have any idea where we are?' Remus asked.

'Ofcourse, shouldn't be much difficult. Just follow me you lot.' James said, though he really had no idea where they were. Either way, everyone fell into track behind him. Sirius jogged up beside James and whispered, 'You really have no idea do you?'

'Rubbish,' James said, then added, 'Yeah you're right. But I've made out that our friend Remus worries too much.'

Sirius chuckled.

As James lead the way to Merlin knows where, he sensed something at his foot. He looked down but didn't see anything. So he bent down on his knees and scanned the floor below him. As he was moving his hands at the ground, Remus asked,'What are you doing?'

But James had found it-a handle. It was so well hidden that it would have been really hard to spot it. He looked around, the corridor was deserted except for him and his friends. He pulled the handle open and a square of tile came up with it.

'Merlin's beard! What is this?' peter cried.

'It's a passage,' Sirius said grinning madly, 'I love passages,'

'You have my condolences, Sirius. So guys, ready to make a jump?'

'This is not right.' Remus said,' lets just go find the great hall, its really unwise to do this.'

'C'mon Remus, what if this _does_ lead us to the great hall?' Sirius asked

'What if it doesn't? which it probably wont.'

'Oh come on. Im sure we've got a long time left even if we do get somewhere else. Besides what's the harm?'

'You are asking me what's the harm in jumping down a hole in the middle of a deserted corridor, not even knowing where it leads? No there's no harm. Just the possibility of ending up in the kitchens on a pile of knives, but its probably nothing.' Remus said sarcastically.

James laughed,'Well it would be worth it, wouldn't it? If we did end up in the kitchens? I've seriously been wondering where they make the delicious food all night.'

Remus sighed.

'C'mon Remus, lets see where this leads.' Peter said.

'Hear,Hear,' grinned Sirius.

'Okay, but lets be…careful.'

'There's no being careful while jumping down a hole, Remus, that's rule one.' James said and jumped down the hole.

The jump didn't last very long. Within seconds, James hit the floor. He began to sat up when something-or rather someone fell on him.

'You make a nice cushion,' Sirius said.

'Ah get off,' James said and pushed Sirius from atop him. He stood up and massaged his back when Remus and Peter fell from the hole.

James ran a finger through his hair. 'See, Remus, we didn't actually fall to our deaths,'

'But where are we?'Remus asked.

'Good point,'

James looked around. Again they were in a corridor he didn't recognize. 'No option but to walk and find out,'

They walked in a narrow corridor which wasn't as deserted as before. Occasionally a couple of older students would walk by, completely ignoring the four first years.

James stopped when he saw a staircase. These were not moving, but stood still in its place. He'd seen these before.

'I know this-Oh yeah, these are the stairs that lead to the entrance hall!'

'How can you be so sure?' Sirius asked raising his eyebrow

'Wait, James you're right. I remember these stairs too,' Remus said

'Besides, there aren't many staircases at Hogwarts that don't move.' Peter added.

'Right. ' James said and the image of the Gryffindor tower swan through his eyes. We've gotta go to the astronomy tower sometime. Up for today evening?' he asked.

'Lets finish our first day of classes first.' Remus said and started walking down the stairs. The other three fell behind him.

As guessed, the four reached the entrance hall and from there went to the great hall. James had not expected many people to be there, but the hall was almost completely filled. Maybe they had wasted a lot of time coming here and should have waited for a prefect to lead them. But James had no regrets.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and started filling their stomachs. The food wasn't as much as the feast yesterday. Nevertheless it was enough to make James' mouth water.

Drinking his pumpkin juice he looked across the table where he spotted Lily Evans.

'Hey Evans!I feel really sorry for your separation with Snivellus,' James called. 'Actually not, the greasy git doesn't need it. Feel free to come to us if you miss him.' He added.

James and Sirius roared with laughter as Evans glared. 'Shut up Potter,' was all she said before she got up and went to the opposite end of the table.

'What was _that?_ ' Remus asked, completely bewildered.

Sirius pointed at Snape on the Slytherin table and explained their cozy 'meeting' yesterday.

'So why are you troubling Evans with that?' Remus asked.

Before anyone could answer, McGonagall came over to their table, distributing their schedules. She handed each of the four their schedules and walked ahead.

'We have transfiguration first,' Remus said leaning front,'I heard Professor McGonagall teaches that,'

'Gotta be fun, then.' James said running a finger through his air and looking at his schedule.'

'I heard she's pretty stern,' Peter said.

'Ah, I love stern teachers,' Sirius grinned sharing a knowing look with James.

Right then, the four of them noticed a owl swooping towards them. It came to Sirius, put a bright red envelope in front of him and soared away.

James glanced at Sirius. He had gone pale white. It surprised James to see him like that. He wondered if the letter was from his home. But why would he get a howler on the morning of the first day? Surely not because he wasn't sorted in Slytherin.

'Open it mate. Its better than waiting.' James said keeping a hand on his shoulder.

'I knew this had to come,' he said bitterly and opened the red envelope, and immediately, the entire great hall was filled with Mrs. Black's screams.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU GO TO GRYFFINDOR, YOU HAVE EMBARASSED ME AND YOUR FATHER BY NOT BEING SORTED IN SLYTHERIN. A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR! WHAT A SHAME!. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR NOBLE BLACK FAMILY. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU SIRIUS BLACK, I HOPE I WOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU AT ALL IF YOU WERE GOING TO BE SUCH A DISGRACE FOR OUR FAMILY. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, SIRIUS BLACK, FOR MAKING YOUR PARENTS BEND THEIR HEAD IN SHAME. YOU WILL PAY FOR BEING SUCH A BIG DISGRACE, YOU SURELY WILL!'

The howler exploded, and its ashes fell into Sirius' plate. Sirius was staring at the letter, so were the other three and basically everyone in the great hall. Even James had not totally expected this from the Blacks. How could they say that? To their own son! And just for being in Gryffindor.

A dark haired girl, and a blonde from the Slytherin table were staring at Sirius with hatred. With a jolt James realized it was Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. James found it hard to believe that even Sirius' cousins weren't supporting him in this. Maybe they had already got the taste of blacks'.

Sirius suddenly stood up, still staring at the pile of ashes in front of him. Before James could get over the shock and console him Sirius turned and sprinted out of the great hall.

This was enough to get James out of his shock, he stood up just as peter and Remus did, they glanced at each other and seemed to have made a silent agreement, for they ran after their friend.

There wasn't anyone at outside the great hall, as expected, or in the entrance hall.

'we must check in our dormitory,' Remus suggested.

James nodded and they dashed to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty. As they were climbing the stairs to their dormitory, the bell rang-signaling the start of classes.

'We're going to miss classes on the first day,' Remus said.

James glanced at Remus, he looked as if he really didn't want to miss the class but wanted to go to Sirius as well.'Well, you and Peter go on, I'll get Sirius. Seriously,' he added at Remus' look.

Remus hesitated for a moment then said ,'I reckon I should come with you.'

James grinned, 'C'mon then,'

They ran up to their dorm to see Sirius hunched in the corner of his bed. He looked up at his friends and said in a weak voice, 'You should be in classes.'

'So should you,' James said.

'Why are you here?'

'To talk to you,' peter answered.

'I don't want to talk to anyone,' he said in a constricted voice, as if he was in pain. Which James knew he was.

James walked up and sat next to Sirius. Followed by Remus and peter.

'GO away!' Sirius yelled.

'It alright mate.' James said soothingly. 'I understand the howler must have hurt you-'

'It didn't. I was expecting it. I just didn't expect that…' Sirius broke down.

Instinctively, James reached forward and hugged his friend.

'Forget about your family. You are at Hogwarts. We are there with you, me, Remus and Peter. We'll be with you-inside or outside Hogwarts, your friends will be with you.'

At this Sirius laughed bitterly,' You barely even know me,'

'We know you enough,' Remus said and peter nodded.

'Get up mate,' James said standing up and reaching out a hand, ' Long day ahead,'

Sirius cracked a smile, then took James' hand and stood up.

As they were trying to find the transfiguration classroom, James spotted a small open space in the corner of the wall in the corridor they were in. Sirius seemed to have seen it too for he bent down and scanned the space,

'It's a tunnel. We should be able to crawl through it.' Sirius informed.

'Oh not again,' sighed Remus, ' We're supposed to go to transfiguration,'

'Do you know where the class is Remus?' James asked.

'No but…'

'C'mon then,'

James and Sirius crawled in excitedly while Remus and Peter were hesitant. After crawling a distance, they were crawling down some stairs, when a streak of light hit James' face.

'Think we've reached our destination,' he grinned.

Sirius cursed from front,'Theres's some kind of net here,'

'Net?' James went forward to see what Sirius was talking about and realized they had come through a tunnel used by rats. And the entrance was sealed by a steel mesh, 'Well, use your strength to pull this out.'

The four boys pushed the net with all their strength using their hands and legs. The net came off its hinges and flew out. There were gasps from wherever the tunnel led to.

The boys climbed out of the tunnel and started to stand from their crawling position when they heard a voice,

'What are you boys _doing?_

James looked up. There standing in front of them was an extremely angry professor McGonagall.


	6. First Classes

James bit his lip and looked around. Good thing-They had arrived in the transfiguration class.

Bad thing-they had literally come out of a wall in the middle of a class and McGonagall was very angry.

'What is the meaning of _this?'_ McGonagall asked. She honestly looked as if she was trying hard to hold her temper.

'Well, professor,' James began, ' we didn't know where the transfiguration class was,'

'May I ask you how the first year Gryffindor's made it to my class? Because they are here-together. And I believe a prefect had guided them here,' McGonagall said sternly.

'We, ah left early, and then we couldn't find our way,'

'And the castle is so big, we got lost.' Sirius added.

'So you thought the best way to reach a class would be to crawl through the walls?'

'Well professor, we were focusing on reaching the class so…'

James bit his lip to keep from smiling. He glanced at Remus, who looked sheepish and had a look that said _you are making this worse._

'What do you say Mr. Lupin?' McGonagall asked looking at Remus.

Remus looked up, 'Professor we really did lose our way. We never wanted to miss your class. We are really sorry, We will try our best to learn the ways and not get late to your class again,'

This seemed to have done the trick, for McGonagall relaxed slightly.

'I am excusing you only on the grounds that you do not know the ways of the castle well. Next time you will certainly not be excused if you do anything of this sort. Get seated now.'

The four walked to the back of the class. Sirius and James took the very last bench while Peter and Remus sat in front of them.

'Transfiguration is a very vital subject for any career in the wizarding world.' McGonagall began,'So as it is there will be no messing around in my class.' She glanced at James and Sirius, 'Transfiguration is the art of changing one thing to another. The art is such that you can change animate objects to inanimate and vice versa. But this year you'll only be learning to transfigure simple things….'

As the bell rang at the end of the class, students started filling out. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus walked to their next class.

'Potions, I'm really terrible at Potions,' Remus said shaking his head.

'Yeah, I hate potions ,' James said, 'But you relax mate, this is the first day at school. Some people don't even know a thing about potions,'

Remus ignored him,'I hope the professor is good, or I'm failing.'

'Rubbish! ' Sirius said as they entered the potions class in the dungeons and they took the last two benches.

'We have this class with Slytherins,' Peter said spotting the green robed students.

'Ah, should be fun,'

Remus turned back from his bench and looked sharply at Sirius and James,'Do not do anything this class, I do not want to get caught or scolded again.'

'Worry not, Remus, we'll not drag you in just this one if you wish. Though it really is an honor,' James said

'Save me the honor, I'm out.'

James sighed,'Well what about you Pete? I repeat its an honor,'

'Not to mention fun,' added Sirius.

'I guess, I'll be with Remus,'Peter answered.

'They don't understand do they?'

'They don't,' James agreed and sat up straight as plump, yet kind looking man entered the class.

'Welcome Students,' he said, 'Im Professor Slughorn, and I'll be your Potions Master. Now who can tell about the art of potionmaking?-Yes Mr. Snape?'

Snape who had his hand up, stood and began reciting, ' the art of potionmaking is such that even one sip of a powerful potion can bewitch the mind, and ensnare the sense. Some potions can also stop death, and some-'

'Well that will do Mr. Snape,' Slughorn said happily,'Ten points to Slytherin for that.'

'Yeah Snivellus, ten points for eating the potions book for breakfast.' James mocked.

Sirius and a couple of students laughed while Lily Evans gave him a dirty look.

Slughorn though did not seem to have heard James for he was going on about his lecture on potions.

James and Sirius both got bored too fast with Slughorn's lecture.

'Who names themselves after a slug?' Sirius whispered

James giggled,'Oh I know- a slug-horn.'

Sirius grinned,'Potions is much more boring than it sounds,'

'Agreed,' James took out his wand from his bag, 'watch this,' he turned his wand towards Snape, sitting in the front bench with Evans, and muttered something. Immediately Snape's hair started turning pink. Soon Snape's shoulder length hair looked like a pile of bright pink threads.

'Mr. Snape, whatever has happened to your hair?' Slughorn asked, stopping his rant about how potions was an incredible subject

'Professor?' Snape asked, genuinely confused, while James and Sirius were laughing their heads off. Remus turned back, took one look at them and sighed.

'Why, your hair has turned a shade of pink Mr. Snape.'

Snape suddenly stood up,and brought his hair front to look at it. He whirled around and glared at James,'He did it, professor, Potter and Black did it,'

'Im sorry sniv-Snape I have no idea what you are talking about.' James said innocently.

'Me neither.' Sirius said with a sober face.

'Don't pretend. I know-'

'I think you should come with me Snape, I might have something that might help that hair.' Slughorn said.

With one last glare at James and Sirius, Snape walked into Slughorn's class with him.

Sirius and James burst out laughing. Some other Gryffindor's too started laughing about Snape's hair.

'You cant sit without doing anything for one class can you?' Remus asked.

'No,' James answered,'Certainly not a class with Snivellus.'

Next they went to charms, which was taught by Professor Flitwich, who was a tiny man with a squeaky voice. And then they had herbology. And then lunch. All the teachers had just talked of what their subject was about, and this particularly bored James to the core.

'Why cant they just get to the topic?' he complained in the great hall while they were eating lunch.

'Because, James there are many who don't know. Muggleborns for instance.' Remus pointed.

'Lets skip the next class,' James said looking at his schedule,'Its history of magic…I'll die of boredom till the class ends,'

'We aren't skipping any classes today, and I wont let you either,' Remus said firmly.

James groaned.

Five minutes into history of magic, and James stopped listening. Professor Binns, who was a ghost teacher, had a magical voice. James thought. It was like his voice was putting everyone to sleep. Looking around he saw almost all of the class was sleeping on their desks except Evans, Remus and a couple of Hufflepuffs. Remus though was yawning continuously.

Everytime James fell asleep, he was awoken-everytime by Evans asking questions to Binns. He sighed. Even the slightest things could wake him up and Evans had a really high pitched voice.

A while later James noticed Remus' head on the table. There really is magic in Binns' voice, he thought.

As night drew in, James grew bored of sitting in the common room, he stood up and stared at his friends,

'Anything wrong, James?' Remus asked, looking over his Potions' book

'Yes, im bored.' He said,'Lets go explore this castle.'

'I agree, we've been sitting in too long,' Sirius said.

'No, I'm not coming.' Remus said firmly,'I've gotta read this, besides I don't want to get into any more trouble today,'

'Oh c'mon, Remus. Aren't you coming either Pete?'

'Well, I'm getting bored so I might as well join you.' Said peter standing up.

'See Remus, even Peter is coming,'

'I am not coming,' Remus said not even bothering to look over his book.

'Well,' James said, 'Have you ever been to the library Remus?' at this Remus looked up,' I heard its really big, and there are all kinds of books there.'

'You know where the library is?' Remus asked raising his eyebrow.

James ran a finger through his hair,'Well, I think I have a clue about where it is. Or we can always ask the portraits. They're quite helpful, I couldn't find the lavatory when I left charms class, I asked a nearby portrait and he was glad to help.

Remus looked at James suspectingly then kept his book away and stood up,'I'm fine with the library, but it'll be curfew time in an hour so we'd better hurry,'

'We're not going to the stinking library,' Sirius complained.

'Oh come on you lazy git,' James said dragging Sirius off the couch. James didn't have any intention of going to the library either.


	7. The Invisibility Cloak and The Cave

Sirius was complaining all the till second floor corridor that he didn't even want to set his eyes on the library till James could take it no more. He pulled Sirius to a corner and whispered something in his ear, to which Sirius grinned,'You should've told me before, it wouldn't have been this difficult then,'

'Yeah and Remus wouldn't have come with us either,' James said and dragged Sirius back to Remus and peter.

'James are you quite sure you know the way to the library?' Remus asked.

'Told you I just had a clue Remus, besides you've gotta learn to have fun,'

Remus opened his mouth to reply but James made the four of them stop in front a large, crooked portrait of a wild looking man having a…tea party.

'James?Why have we stopped here?' Remus asked, though he feared he already knew this answer

'Thing is, Remus, when I was going to the lavatory, I saw this portrait and understood.'

'Understood what?' peter asked.

'That this must be a passage.'

'So you can sense passages now?' Remus asked 'That's great.'

'C'mon Remus. Look at the frame, its crooked and loose. A proper frame wouldn't be like this. And don't you see the resemblance between this portrait and the fat lady?'

'No, I really don't.'

'Neither do I,'Peter said.

'Merlin! This portrait is like the fat lady's. You need a password to enter whatever's behind it.' James said coming to the point.

'And how do we find out the password?'

'Easy,' Sirius said walking up to the portrait ,'Hello Mr. portrait. Who would you be?'

The man grinned showing his half broken teeth. 'Brave Cleoter Flemlier.'

'And would you let us into the passage you are hiding?'

The man shrugged. 'Only if you know the password.'

'And what is the password?'

Once again, the man shrugged and took a sip from the mug he was holding.

James went closer to the portrait and scanned it,'Come here Remus, we might need your marvelous brains. Peter it would be good if you keep a look on the right and Sirius, on left,'

As Sirius and Peter went for the lookout, Remus asked,' Why all the lookouts?'

'For you, Remus. Don't go nuts but its curfew time.'

Remus immediately backed away but James dragged him back,'C'mon Remus, I have a feeling this passage will lead somewhere interesting.'

'What if the professors catch us?'

'That's the reason I've told Sirius and Pete to have a look. Trust me I have a plan.' Remus stared at James for awhile then nodded.

'So Mr. brave Flemlier,any clues on the password.' James asked.

Flemlier merely took another sip from his mug.

'I think,' Remus said,'Maybe it has something to do with the mug,'

'Are we right?' James asked the portrait.

Again Flemlier drank from his mug. This was getting on James' nerves now.

Mug..what could be in it?

'Pumpkin juice.' James tried. Flemlier shook his head. After a couple more names of drinks, Remus stopped him.

'Don't start saying all the drinks now, look at the surroundings and then try, or we'll never get this right.'

James nodded and looked more closely at the picture. The tea party seemed to be taking place in some kind of shop. He looked closer and spotted a shop sign-Oh he had seen that sign! Why it was the very sign of Three Broomsticks in Hogmead.

'Firewhiskey,' he tried but Flemlier shook his head, before he could try anything else peter came running. Seeing Peter, even Sirius came over.

'What's up Pete?'

'Cat, a cat is coming this way,' Peter said.

'Well pete, we don't really care about cats-seriously what harm can they do?'

'I know that's why I didn't come before. But then it saw me and I thought it would go but it just kept staring at me with its yellow eyes.' He glanced over his shoulder and added,'And its followed me now,'

James looked in peter's way and realized he was right. A dusty colored cat with bright yellow eyes was walking towards them.

It stopped in front of the four and simply stared at them.

'This doesn't seem like a normal cat.' Sirius said. James had to agree.

Then suddenly the cat meowed loudly. In seconds they heard footsteps and a very delighted voice,'Whoever is down there, don't try to run. I'll catch you anyway ,'

James glanced at his friends who looked panicked. He didn't have much time now. He pulled out the invisibility cloak from his pocket and whispered to his friends,'Calm down, shut up and just go with it,' immediately he pulled the invisibility cloak over the four of them.

Just seconds later, came a sour looking man with long grey hair and pale eyes who had a cruel smile plastered on his face, and an oil lamp in his hand. James recognized him as the caretaker, Argus Filch.

His smile faltered when he didn't spot anyone, the invisibility cloak worked incredibly well. He glanced at the cat and scooped it up,

'Mrs. Norris, were there students out of bed?' he asked the cat, which made James suspect the caretaker's sanity.

Mrs. Norris meowed gently,' Don't worry Mrs Norris, we'll catch them, we'll catch the naughty children- oh If only Dumbledore would allow me to hand out punishments, there wouldn't be one rule broken at Hogwarts.

As filch walked ahead, the cat kept on staring at the four boys hidden behind the invisibility cloak. Once the way was cleared, James took off the invisibility cloak and turned to his friends.

Peter had his mouth open. Remus expression was between panic and shock. Sirius though was grinning.

'I-Is that a invisilibility cloak?' Remus asked.

'Right, my friend. This was my plan,'

Despite everything Remus looked impressed. Sirius patted James' shoulder,'Proud of you my friend.'

James laughed, running a finger through his hair,'Now back on the lookouts guys, we haven't completed our job yet.'

'We are still doing it?' Remus asked,'No,I think it'd be better to go back to our common room now rather than risking getting caught.'

'C'mon Remus. I don't have a invisibility cloak for nothing, besides I think I've clue about the password. On second thought, No need a lookout mates,'

Without waiting for an answer James went forward and stood in front of the portrait of Cleoter Flemlier, who looked bored. Spotting James, he took a sip from his mug.

There are so many drinks in Three Broomsticks, I don't have time to try them all out, James thought. He looked closer, and noticed something he hadn't before, the drink was light yellow colored, and by the expression of Flemlier, when he drank it, indicated it was sweet.

'Butterbeer!' James said happily, 'that's the password-Butterbeer, isn't it Mr. Flemlier?'

Flemlier nodded with a big smile,'Go on ahead, my soldiers, go ahead.' He flung his portrait forward to reveal a passage.'

'Good thinking,' Remus said smiling slightly.

'yeah, now lets get in and see _what_ is down here.' Sirius said excitedly.

'I hope we find the kitchens,' Peter said as they walked inside the passage, giving a thanks to Flemlier for merely drinking the drink in his mug.

'We'll see Pete.' James grinned.

But as soon as Flemlier closed his portrait, they were enveloped in darkness.

'Don't worry,' James said to his friends, taking out his friend,'I know this spell-Lumos!'

The end of James' wand brightened, showing little of their passage,'We could do with more wandlights,' he said.

Nodding, Sirius, Remus and peter took out their wands and as they chanted the spell, Sirius and Remus' wands lightened at once, lightning the passage completely. Peter though, despite trying, wasn't able to perform the spell.

'Im sorry,' peter said miserably, looking at his friends,'I haven't really done any magic before,'

James walked to his friend and squeezed his shoulder,'S'alright Pete, we have enough light to see through well. And yeah, you don't need to be sorry for it.' He added with a grin.

Peter smiled slightly. James patted peter's shoulder and walked forward,'Onward my friends!'

'I was thinking,' Sirius mused as they walked ahead,' how wonderful it would be if we end up in any of the girls' dormitories.'

'Oh Merlin, I hope not.' Remus said, looking horrified.

'I wouldn't say that,' James grinned at Remus ,' it might be fun,'

'I agree,' peter nodded.

Remus shook his head,'If we do end up there, James, I will never come with any of you on your…expeditions.'

'Ah, that hurts,' Sirius put a hand on his chest dramatically.

'Lets, hope then, that we do not end up there then. Next time for sure, Sirius, Pete,' James said.

Sirius laughed. As he walked, laughing, Sirius tripped over something James couldn't see and fell down. Instead of falling on the floor, Sirius rolled down the floor. James moved his wand forward and saw that Sirius was rolling down several staircases.

'Sirius!' Remus gasped ,'Sirius, are you fine?'

There was a thud, which James thought was probably Sirius hitting the ground.

'Is he fine?' Peter asked worriedly.

'Mate, are you alright?' James asked.

No answer.

'Sirius?' Remus called again.

Again no answer.

James glanced at Remus and peter. Peter looked scared out of his mind, while Remus' face was set in a thin line with worry.

Remus opened his mouth his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sound of someone jumping from several stairs below.

'Guys!' Sirius' excited voice rang through the walls of the passage. Remus, James and Peter sighed with relief 'Just come down here. Its incredible!' Sirius added

The three ran down the stairs to see Sirius standing with his wand alight, in a circular place that was large enough to be called a room.

'Wow,' was the first thing that came from Peter. Hearing the sound Sirius turned around to face them, grinning wide.

'Sirius, are you alright?' Remus asked.

'All well my friend, all well.'

'Well, you scared us.' James said taking another look at the room, it didn't seem as if someone had been here since a long time. All in all, James really liked this circular place.

'This place is cool, isn't it?' Sirius asked,'Its like a cave!'

'Lets stay here for awhile?' asked Peter, grinning.

'I want to stay here too, Peter. But I'm just not sure Remus would approve. I'm guessing he wants to go back to our common room, don't you Remus?' James said glancing at his friend.

'Yes, you are right James, I do want to. But this place seems really good,' saying this Remus sat down on the floor with his knees crossed. He looked up at his friends,'Well? C'mon sit down.'

Grinning the other three too sat down, making a circle. Remus took out a large bar of chocolate from his bag,'Would you all like some?' he asked.

'Ofcourse we do, Remus.' Sirius said grabbing a full row from Remus' hand. James followed Sirius, making Remus frown. Peter though, answered politely and waited for Remus to give him a row.

'Atleast, someone has manners here,' Remus commented though James saw his lips twitching.

As one bar was finished, Remus grabbed another bar from his bag and distributed it.

'Oh Merlin, you are The chocolate man,' Sirius snickered.

Remus laughed. In the wandlight, James noticed Remus' scars again, this time he couldn't stop himself ,'Remus, how did you get so many scars and scratches?'

Remus stopped in mid laugh and paled for a second. Though he regained his composure pretty fast. 'I-I just…Its…I happen to have a lot of small accidents.'

'small accidents?' Sirius asked, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate, and grabbing Remus' from his hand. This time, Remus didn't object. He didn't even seem to be paying attention.

'Yeah, li-like I happen to trip a lot. I don't know why, it-its not like I want them.' For some reason, his last words sounded like it caused him pain. James wasn't convinced but he let it go. Remus' voice clearly said he didn't want to talk about this.

The four sat in silence for a while. Remus stared at the ground for a long time before he looked up and frowned at Sirius,

'You took my chocolate,' he said accusingly

Sirius chuckled,'Realized too fast didn't you?'

'No one takes my chocolate,' Remus announced.

Sirius laughed,' I didn't know Hogwarts would have so many hidden passages and caves,'

'Yeah, this place is pretty cool,' Peter agreed.

'We aren't going to mention this place to anyone,' James decided, 'We wont bring anyone here either, this is gonna be like our…our cave. Deal?

'Deal,' the other three chorused . Remus glanced at his watch and literally jumped up,'Its five to eleven!'

'Calm down, Remus.' James laughed at Remus' reaction.

'Lets go now, we've stayed too long.'

'But its good in here,' Sirius pointed.

'Yes, Sirius but its getting really late,'

'I don't really wanna go, but Remus has a point.' James said getting up,'lets go, mates,'

The four stepped outside the passage behind Flemlier's portrait huddled in James' invisibility cloak. They passed a couple of prefects patrolling, who obviously didn't notice them. James was tempted to kick a Slytherin prefect from under the cloak but Remus stopped him.

The common room was empty, but for a couple third year girls who were fast asleep on the couches.

They walked up to their dormitories and flopped on their beds. They talked for awhile about today, until Remus fell back into his bed and switched off the lights.

'Goodnight,' he said sleepily.

'Goodnight,' James said with the other three and fell back on his bed.

They had found three hidden places in the school-James wondered how many more were present at Hogwarts. He decided that he would find all of them. Its really fun anyway, he thought. He recalled the pranks he had thought of before coming to Hogwarts and made out that it was finally time to use them.


	8. Defence Against The Dark Arts

'Today's classes sound good,' Sirius said glancing at his schedule the next day,'Starts with DADA and then charms, Herbology, then we have one hour free, and then transfiguration. Nice eh? Remus?'

When there was no reply from Remus, James looked up from his bowl of porridge. Remus was staring off in a distance, his eyes out of focus. He had his hand on his chin and his plate lay untouched.

'Remus?' James nudged him. Remus almost jumped, but he held himself well. He just got up from the table and stood there looking at his friends,

'Whats wrong, Remus?' Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head,'I-I've got a terrible headache. I'm going to Madam Pomfrey now.'

'Who's Pomfrey?' Peter asked.

'She the-uh matron in the hospital wing. You guys carry on, i-I'll be there for DADA,'

'Maybe you should take the day off,' James suggested

Again Remus shook his head,'Cant on the second day, Now please excuse me,'

Remus turned on his heel and walked out of the great hall. It really seemed to James as he was trying not to run.

'D'you reckon he's alright?' Sirius asked abandoning his schedule and pilling up his plate.

James frowned,'No, he doesn't look alright,'

'Guys, he has a headache.' Peter pointed,'Obviously he isn't alright,'

James nodded unconvincingly, then spotted a certain redhead at the Gryffindor table,'All right there, Evans?' he called

Evans studiously ignored him, turning to Alice Prewett, and starting a conversation.

Sirius laughed. James though got up, for he had spotted Snape walking out of the great hall,'I see dear Snivellus. Joining Sirius? Peter?'

Sirius perked up,'I, for sure am in.'

Peter stood up reluctantly,'Can I just… look around?'

'Sure pete,' James grinned,'Just be sure to help when we need you.'

The three ran out of the great hall. Snape was leaning against an empty wall in the entrance hall, with a Potions book in his hand.

'watch this,' James said as he whispered a spell under his breath. Snape's book came flying out of his hands and landed on the floor.

Snape whirled around and his hands reached inside his robes for his wand, but James' was faster.

'Expelliarmus!' he said lazily. Snape's wand flew fifty feet away from him.

'Nice one, James. Didn't know you knew to perform such interesting spells,' Sirius said happily.

James grinned,'Well, I know many more spells that might interest you Sirius. What do you say, shall we try them on dear Snivellus?'

Snape ran towards his wand but was stopped by Sirius, who blocked his way,'I think we should try them on him, James,'

James glanced at peter who was watching the scene with excitement. There weren't many people in the entrance hall but those few who were, didn't pay any attention to the four first years. James smirked, 'Take Snivellus' wand Pete,'

Peter nodded and grabbed Snape's wand.

James and Sirius began walking closer to Snape, who glared,'I'm warning you Potter,Black, I will-'

'You will _what?_ Snivellus?' Sirius asked. 'Most you can do is spray your grease on us.'

'And trust me,' James continued,'You wouldn't like what I would do to you then,'

As James lifted his wand, there was a shriek from behind,

'What are you _doing_? Leave him alone!'

Unfortunately enough, James recognized the voice. Turning back, he saw without doubt Lily Evans, her face screwed up in anger.

'Ah Evans, come to save your desperate git of a friend?' James asked.

'I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

'Ooh James, someone's angry,' Sirius mocked.

'I will complain to professor McGonagall,' Evans said as if it cleared everything.

'You can if you want, Evans. But we don't really care.'

At this Evans took out her wand from her robes, 'Then I will-'

James cracked up laughing, cutting her sentence,'Are you going to hex me Evans?'

'If I have to I will.'

'Go away from here lily,' came Snape's voice,'I am quite capable of taking care of them myself.'

'Are you?' James asked turning to him,' didn't quite seem like it a while back.'

'Potter, I swear-'

'Oh shut up,' Sirius said making Snape skid and fall as he attempted to walk towards Evans

'JUST LEAVE HIM!' Evans screamed, shaking with anger. Just at that moment, the school bell rang.

James laughed,' lets go mate, before Evans here explodes.'

Sirius snickered,' Well, throw him back his wand then Pete, and lets go for Defence against the dark arts,'

'See you in class, Evans' James called as they walked back to the great hall to get their bags.

'That was quite fun,' Peter said as they walked to the DADA classroom.

'ofcoure peter, though I let him go before the real fun began,' James said blithely.

'Do you think Remus will come to class?'

James nearly cursed himself. He had completely forgotten about Remus. James looked around, and as expected didn't find any sign of his friend.

He still thought Remus would be better off if he did stay in the hospital wing itself, but knowing his friend, James could say that Remus was not about to miss the first DADA class.

When almost all the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's had arrived in the class, there was still no sign of Remus.

Everyone turned to the door, as they heard the creak of the door. Jose Scleig entered the class with a brilliant smile, his golden hair flying around his face.

'Good Morning, first years,' he began cheerfully ,' I am Jose Scheig and I will be teaching you Defense Against The Dark Arts from today. You all may not know much about this subject, considering its your first year here but just to know if you all have gone through my books- who can say me…just anything about this subject?'

Many Ravenclaw's and Lily Evans' hands flew up.

'Yes, Miss..?' he asked looking at Evans.

'Evans, Professor. Defence against the dark arts is is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures.' Evans answered in a breath.

'Yes, very good miss Evans. Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. You are a muggleborn aren't you, Miss Evans?'

'yes sir.'

'didn't know that,' James whispered to Sirius, who nodded and whispered back, 'Really, the way she answers in class and stuff, I'd have thought she was a pureblood,'

'Very Nice, Miss Evans, Please sit down.' Scleig said jovially, 'Now in this class I will teach you to face your fears,I'll teach you the spells and tactics needed in a dangerous and immediate situation. Stay through with me all through your seven years, and you will be able to fend off any brutal situation with just a flick of wand. All it takes is the ability to have control over yourself, to calm yourself and grasp the right spell, and also to perform with without much pressure. As it is, pressure usually decreases your ability to think. But there are some wizards and witches who have been known to have an adrenaline kick with pressure.

By all means, the point is to listen thoroughly to me. This year we will begin with the basic and most fundamental spells and some dark creatures. Now the first spell one needs to know, to defend himself-is sight and visibility. One cannot defend or attack without visibility without continued practice and very heightened hearing and sensing. So this class we will learn to produce light in the dark. Now, Lumos is a charmthat causes your wandtip to lighten, giving you enough light to see through. To extinguish it, you just say the word Nox, in the same wand motion. Now look at my hands, and observe my wand motions.' He pointed his wand front and did a simple swishing motion. He dimmed all the lamps in the room for better effects and turned back to the lot of first years.

'Now I wouldn't expect many of you to get the spell today, but by the end of this-'

He stopped when there was a bright light from the back of the class. James had lightened his wand. In the dim room, the place James and his friends sat in, glowed brightly.

Scleig grinned broadly ,'Very good, that's a perfect Lumos spell. I have to say im impressed, I hadn't expected this from a first year in their first class on it. Very good, and what would your name be?'

'James Potter, Sir.' James grinned.

'Mr. Potter, yes, ten points to Gryffindor for being the first one to perform the spell, Now everyone start off, this shoudnt take more than two classes. This is your assignment for all those who don't get the spell today. '

'ShowOff,' Sirius whispered, once Scleig had turned to the other students, 'Me and Remus do the spell very well too,'

'Oh? But I was the first one wasn't i? James said buoyantly.

'Did you notice Remus didn't arrive yet?'

'Ofcourse I did, but I guess I'd be better if he takes some help,'

Sirius nodded.

James leaned sideways where Evans was practicing the spell and grinned,'Need help Evans? '

Evans glared at him,'No, and certainly not from you, Potter.'

'Well, too bad since I'm the best help you can get here,'

'I'd rather not have any help then, ' Evans said and turned away from him.

James shrugged smugly and sat back on his bench. He turned to the door when there was a voice.

'I'm sorry- for- being late, Professor.' Remus Lupin was standing at the doorway of the classroom, panting hard. He really looked as if he had just run a marathon. James wondered if the guy had been running around the castle looking for the hospital wing.

'Mr. Lupin,' Scleig said turning to Remus. James pondered on about how Scleig knew Remus' name.

'Im-really sorry Professor…I was…I…I dozed off,' Remus said, his head bent with shame.

'Well, mr. Lupin I will have to take five points from Gryffindor for that,' Scleig said though there wasn't any disapproval in his voice,' I just taught the Lumos spell, if you come to my desk now, I could repeat it to you,'

'Professor …I do know the spell.'

'Do show me then, Mr. Lupin- but come inside the class first.'

Remus nodded and stepped in, standing in front of the class, he took out his wand from his bag, and said in a quiet voice,'Lumos'

His wandtip, ignited-brightening the room

Scleig nodded,'that's really good Mr. Lupin, five points to Gryffindor for that. Do take your seat now,'

Remus nodded and walked to the back of the class, sitting next to peter.

'Are you alright, Remus?' James asked from behind

Remus nodded, without looking back. James knew something was bothering his friend but this didn't seem like the time to press it.

After their last class, the four walked out of castle and sat under a tree in the grounds. James glanced at Remus. He hadn't talked much today. He hadn't even said anything when James had 'accidently' set a Slytherin's robes n fire. Remus had his head bent, plucking at the grass beneath him. James wondered what had suddenly happened to him.

'Are you guys up for a detour of the castle tonight?' James asked breaking the silence that had started to creep in,'We can go under my cloak.'

'I would'nt be able to come.' Remus said, though not in his usually firm voice.

'why?' Sirius asked.

'I…I am not really feeling well.'

'You really should go to the hospital wing Remus,' peter said worriedly.

'I agree with Peter. We can drop you off there if you want…we can also stay there if you'd like-'

'No.' Remus said curtly cutting James, ' I mean, thanks but no.' promptly Remus stood up and brushed the grass off his robes, 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I have to go now….see you,'

Awkwardly, Remus walked back inside the castle.

'Did I say something wrong?' Peter asked

'No pete,' James patted Peter ,'You didn't.'

'Yeah, it isn't your fault. Remus is probably having a bad day, though I have no idea why he should.' Sirius said.

James agreed. What in Merlin's name could be wrong on the second day of Hogwarts?

James didn't see Remus for the next of the evening. He wasn't present at dinner either, though McGonagall had come over to the Gryffindor table.

'Gryffindor first years, you will all be having your flying lessons at eight tomorrow. Do have your breakfast early and arrive at the Quidditch pitch at eight-Madam Hooch will take your flying lesson.'

The first years nodded.

'I heard she is the head of Gryffindor,' Sirius whispered as McGonagall walked away.

'Great, though I doubt she gives extra points for Gryffindor for things like..ah breathing and eating.' James said.

Peter laughed,'Slughorn's for Slytherin.'

'Really? He hasn't got that 'Evil' smell looming around him though, he seems alright,'

'Not all Slytherins are evil,' Sirius said sharply.

James turned to his friend. For once, his expression matched his name.

'I was just kidding mate,'

'Not all Slytherins are like…like my parents,'

'We know Sirius,' Peter said.

'We wouldn't care even if you were in Slytherin.' James added, truly meaning his words, 'I mean we know you-that stereotype about Slytherins? I don't believe it. I wont deny that many Slytherin are indeed a bit…smutty. But I do believe that there are good ones out there. I mean people say one rotten apple rottens the whole bunch but then, there are other bunches out there aren't there? Ones which are fresh and sweet? You for instance. Also that is just a saying, it needn't be true.'

Sirius just stared at James. James could see the tears filling Sirius' eyes. Sirius purposefully dropped his spoon on the floor and disappeared under the table. James let him be. People needed some personal moments.

He glanced at Peter who gave him a nod with a smile. Frank Longbottom, who was sitting next to James, turned to him,

'James Potter, you don't seem like a person to make such great speeches.'

James grinned,'You don't know half of me then, Longbottom.'

Frank nodded,'I don't think we've talked,despite being in the same dormitory. Though honestly, ive tried but you guys never come early to the dormitory, and seem way too busy.'

'I apologize. You probably know but, this is Peter here,' James said pointing at Peter.

At the same moment, Sirius jumped out under the table, making a couple of second year girls screech.

'And this is my…a bit mental friend Sirius,'

Sirius hit James' arm, 'Hello frank,'

Frank nodded,

' And…Where is Remus Lupin?'

'Good question, but we have no idea.' James replied broodingly.

As night drew in, there was still no sign of Remus. Now James was getting really worried. After dinner he had almost searched every place in the castle that he knew of, asked numerous portraits, but there was still no sign of Remus.

James sat in one of the couches in the common room with Sirius and Peter. Peter was trying hard not to sleep but occasionally his head bent back on the couch and suddenly jerked back up.

'Peter,'James said glancing at the clock which said it was almost midnight,'You should go sleep, you too Sirius, I'll wait for Remus.'

'Ill be here with you,' Sirius said, 'But you should go peter.'

James could sense that both of his friends were actually really tired. He didn't want themto give away their sleep, he could do that. And where was Remus?

'Ok mates,' James said getting up, 'Get up, we are going to sleep.'

'But rem-'

'We can wait for him in our dorm, besides we've searched the whole castle. The most we can do that would prove useful is wait,'

As it turned out, Sirius and peter fell asleep soon after they reached their dorm. James though couldn't get much sleep. His thoughts kept going to Remus repeatedly.

James was up early the next day. He immediately turned to Remus' bed soon as he woke up, which was…still empty. He dressed up and rushed downstairs, surely Remus must be in the common room. But the common room was completely empty. Remus hadn't been back the whole night.


	9. Flying Lessons

James was worried out of his head the whole time. He had awoken his friends and together they had scanned all the places they knew in Hogwarts. In the process they had found three new passages, one behind the golden platter's tapestry in fourth floor, tunnel below the last stair in the entrance hall, and another behind the old transfiguration classroom. Yet, they hadn't found Remus.

After just staring at his favorite stew and rice, in his plate and not being able to eat, James gave up. He stood up and turned to his friends,

'Thats it, im going to McGonagall,'

James had decided to do this ever since morning, but Peter had convinced him to search the castle one last time. All that was done now, James just wanted to know where his friend was, even if he had to go to Albus Dumbledore.

Peter nodded and Sirius stood up,'Im coming with you.'

As they turned to go, James spotted a pale figure enter the great hall and James stopped, astounded for a second.

James had thought he would give Remus a great telling off if he found him for not informing his friends where he was. But seeing the pale figure of Remus Lupin, didn't leave any place for a telling off right now.

As Remus came closer to the Gryffindor table, James could see more clearly. Remus looked as if all blood had been drained out of him. His eyes were red and dark as if he had barely slept. His walking motion indicated he was tired, which James had no idea why he should be in early morning.

James spotted some new scars on his face that looked as if they were tried to heal, but the spots hadn't gone. He had a pretty bad scratch reaching out from his throat that was covered with his tie.

James kept staring at his friend until Remus came right in front of them and tried for a smile, which looked as if it took a lot from him.

'Remus,' James managed.

'Where were you?' Sirius asked.

'i-' Remus began, his voice hoarse. Had he been shouting all night? No. Not possible.

'We searched the whole castle.' Peter said

'I wasn't in the castle,' Remus said looking down at the floor.

'Sorry?' James asked sharply.

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably ,' I-I had to go…go home.'

'why?'

'My mom's ill-I had to see her…she is not at all well…I couldn't leave her. I asked McGonagall too…and yeah I flooed from her office too.'

'I really hope your mom gets well soon, Remus,' James said honestly, ' but I don't understand why you could not have informed this to your friends who were scared out of their minds. From yesterday evening we have literally been roaming around looking for you.'

Remus looked surprised for a moment, 'I'm-I really am sorry. I just…I didn't think anyone would notice.'

James shook his head ,'don't do this again Remus. And why would we not notice? We are _friends._ How would we not notice if one of our friend was missing?'

'I'm sorry,'

Remus indeed looked so sorry that James couldn't help feeling guilty. What was he doing? If he heard that his mom wasn't feeling well, he would probably have gone running home. It must have slipped out of Remus' mind due to flurry. And Remus did look so…tired and weak.

'No,' James said calming down ,'I am sorry. I'm just ranting at you. Your mom wasn't well- obliviously we wouldn't have been the first thing in your mind. '

When Remus didn't say anything, James led him to the table and forced Remus to eat, which proved to be really difficult.

'Really James,' Remus said pushing away the plate that James had filled with every variety of food on the table, 'I really don't want to eat. I don't feel like it.'

'Eat Remus,' James insisted ,'You look really tired. You were up all night, were you? Next to your mother?'

Remus quietly nodded.

'Was your dad home?' Sirius asked.

Again Remus nodded, 'We both were up all night…mum is really unwell.'

'I hope she gets well soon.' Peter said.

'Look Remus,' James said firmly ,'You seem to have lost all your energy, so you will eat something, or I am going to take all your books and hide it in different parts of the castle. Honestly we have discovered many more ways now, haven't we Sirius?'

Sirius nodded ,'Right. And thinking on it, that will make a really good game of treasure hunt,'

'You will not do that,' Remus warned.

'Eat Remus,' James repeated pushing the plate towards him ,'atleast a bit,'

After much more convincing, Remus ate a sandwich, apple and pumpkin juice which James and Sirius had to force down his throat.

Slowly, James could see the color coming back to his face. He grinned.

By the time they were walking to the Quidditch pitch for their flying lessons, Remus looked almost normal.

Madam Hooch guided them to the middle of the pitch, where there were eleven brooms for each of the Gryffindor first years.

'Now stand in line all of you,' hooch said,'this may be difficult at first but you should all be able to get it-Now hurry up! Stick out your right hand over your broom-Only your broom !'

James snickered as Sirius had had put his left hand over Marlene Mckinnon's broom.

'Now concentrate at your broom and say Up!'

'UP!' everyone chanted.

James' broom hovered up to him immediately. Seeing the twigs of his broom coming off James wished he had brought his own broom, which was packed under his bed.

Madam hooch continued giving instructions on how to mount the brooms and correcting the people who were doing it wrong.

'Now at my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, hard.' Hooch said, 'keep your brooms steady and mind you, rise only a few feet and then come right back down by leaning slightly forward. On my whistle-three-two-' hooch blew the whistle and instantly, eleven brooms rose into the air. Some brooms were unsteady and they flew back down immediately. But James instantly loved the feeling of being in the air. He couldn't stop himself with a few feet. Turning his broom he raced upward into the blue sky.

'I'm coming too, James!' Sirius shouted from behind him.

'Try to reach me!' James laughed.

Several miles below, he could hear hooch shouting ,'Potter! Black! Come back down at once!'

'James, Sirius!' Remus yelped. 'Come down!'

'Its fun out here, Remus.' James shouted down, seeing Sirius getting closer, he picked up speed ,'You cant beat me, Black!'

'I'll get them, madam hooch, c'mon Peter.' James heard Remus say. At this, hooch's shouts remarkably stopped James' and Sirius' names.

'No-NO- Lupin, Pettigrew I said NO,'

But Remus and Peter were already racing skywards. James stopped in midair, 'I win,' he grinned when Sirius reached him.

Sirius looked down at the ground and smirked,' Think we have a party starting,'

Behind Remus and Peter, James spotted hooch mounting her own broom and kicking hard from the ground.

' _what_ were you thinking?' Remus said fretfully on reaching them. Peter, behind him was breathing hard. With a look from James, he gave a reassuring nod,

'I'm fine. I've just never flown before,'

James nodded ,'I love it here-'

'COME DOWN WITH ME RIGHT NOW!' madam Hooch was hovering right in front of them. Close up, with her short grey hair and yellow eyes, James thought she resembled a hawk really well. Though he doubted saying this out loud would help them right now.

Reaching down at the pitch, Hooch turned to the other first years ,' Your flying lessons for today are finished. You are all dismissed. And you four-' she turned to James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, 'Follow me.'

Hooch led them inside the castle to an office which belonged to...Professor McGonagall. Well, this is gonna be fun, James thought.

Hooch narrated the entire incident of the Quidditch pitch. Though James thought- openly- unbelievingly - disobedient and giving dangerous ideas to others- was too exaggerated.

'I'll take care of them, Rolanda,' McGonagall said looking sternly over her spectacles, 'Thanks for informing, you can go now.'

As madam hooch left, McGonagall turned to look at the four first years in front of her, 'Detention at seven today, with professor Flitwick, and ten points from Gryffindor for openly discarding the instructions given to you,'

'I'm sorry, Professor,' James said with a half-smirk ,'believe me our intention wasn't to 'openly discard the rules''

'Right, just having fun.' Sirius winked

McGonagall's expression indicated no student had ever said this to her before.

'I do not tolerate disobedience from students of my house-'

'c'mon professor we were just having fun, surely that's not prohibited at Hogwarts?'

'No, Mr. Black, unfortunately your idea of fun doesn't match that of Hogwarts,'

'Too bad,'

McGonagall looked sternly at Sirius who just smirked.

'I do hope this doesn't happen again. You can go now, arrive in Flitwick's classroom at sharp seven.'

The four nodded and walked out of the classroom.

'I cant believe this,' Remus said as they walked to their common room ,'I got detention. And on the first week itself!'

'Great right?' James grinned.

Remus sighed and suddenly yelped as a bucket of water fell on him. James just had time to look up to see a small poltergeist floating in midair before cold water fell heavily on him.

The poltergeist floated away crackling ,'Peeves soaked the ickle firsties in wateeeerrrr,'

James glanced at Sirius, who was also soaked in water, his hair drenched wet.

'ickle firsties? I don't like it,'

'Me neither,' Sirius said and looked up on James' hair, 'Mate your hair doesn't sit down even with a bucketful of water'

James grinned and ran a finger through his hair ,'Well, its natural.'

Remus sneezed loudly, followed by Peter.

'Coming back to the point,' James said,'Lets go teach Peeves the Poltergeist our names,'

'James no-' Remus began, but Sirius and James had already started running. Remus sighed loudly and signaled Peter to follow him as he ran after his over enthusiastic friends.

'Oi Peeves!' James called spotting the poltergeist in an empty classroom, throwing the benches around the classroom.

'What are wee ickle firsties doin' here?' peeves cackled.

'First thing peevsie,' Sirius said ,'We aren't ickle firsties.'

Peeves aimed a chair at the four, cackling madly. Remus swished his wand and blocked it easily.

'Okay then,' James grinned,'Lets start this game,'

Soon, all the benches, chairs, desks and everything in the classroom were floating around. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and peeves were throwing things at each other, adding points whenever their target was hit. Remus kept on saying things like 'We should go,', 'Were wasting time,' though he was obviously enjoying it.

They didn't stop until there was a voice from a distance ,'What is happening in there? Peeves I know you're in there-Ill catch you this time.'

Peeves immediately floated through the walls, cackling like mad.

Remus sighed , 'Filch.'

'I haven't even got my invisibility cloak right now,' James said.

'Another detention,' peter decided.

Sirius stared at his friends, 'What, we are just gonna stand here and wait for filch to catch us?'

James made a mid-second decision. 'Hide,' he said before running and ducking below a desk and pulling a chair in front to cover him.

His friends followed him, though they all hid in such angles that James could see each one of them.

Filch burst through the doors wildly. Looking around the room, he looked as a wild animal who had lost his prey.

James decided they could get out of this easily.

'Get out of here, if you know whats good for you, old man.' James said in a hoarse voice, not resembling his own.

Filch looked around madly for the source of sound. He started walking towards James, when from the other side of the room, Sirius spoke in a mockful voice.

'You cant find us, Idiot. We are the spirits of the wild, here to take revenge.'

'Lies. Peeves if you are playing another prank-' filch began but James cut through him,

'You don't believe us filth? Have it your way then!'

James began screeching. Thankfully, his friends understood him and started screeching as well, sounding together as a hard rock metal band.

Filch covered his ears, and James gestured at his friends to jump up. Remus looked skeptical, but when James pointed, the four of them jumped out of their hiding places and sprinted to the door.

'Students! I knew it! I will take you to Dumbledore-'

Sirius tripped the old caretaker and snickered ,'We'll be well off by then, Filthy Filch!'

Laughing the four of them sprinted out, and ran several stairs down until they reached the portrait of the fat lady, where the four fell against the wall, breathing hard.

'That was fun,' Remus said smiling.

'surprising to hear you say that Remus,' Sirius said feeling amused.

'But honestly,' James said,'Who wouldn't find the sight of the poor caretaker hilarious?'

'That is really rude.' Remus frowned.

'Calm down, mate.' Peter said grinning wide, when the school bell rang.

'Our free time's up. I really hope you all aren't planning to skip potions.'

'That really is tempting my friend,'James smirked ,'But so is the prospect of pranking Snivellus,'

Remus sighed,'Lay off him for a bit would you? I'd like one Potions class this year without you and Sirius pulling off some prank.'

'Well, considering we have all potions classes with the Slytherins,' Sirius said ,'It is really not practical to expect that Remus.'

Remus shook his head ,'Lets just reach the class on time then.'

Discussing of the various pranks they could play on the Slytherins today, the four walked ahead to their classes. It hadn't been long with these three, James thought. It had hardly been a week but still, he felt home. It was as if he had know them for years even though he had a lot more to know about them.

Maybe by the time they all graduated from Hogwarts, maybe then he would know all there was to know about his three friends to whom he had grown on swiftly, and easily.


	10. The Kitchens

By the end of September, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had got a reputation for pranking. Even though Peter and Remus usually backed out of most of their plans, James and Sirius somehow pulled them in for the rest of them. They all had grown so close, that James couldn't imagine a day without his friends.

Within a span of a month, James alone had managed to get around thirty detentions, due to which he had got several letters from his parents-thankfully none were howlers.

'He's coming, hurry up!' Peter hissed.

James nodded ,'Im almost done,'

He hurriedly started placing several dungbombs in inappropriate places around the caretaker's office.

Having put the last couple under the desk, he ran out, carefully, skipping some places, to Peter.

'Where are Sirius and Remus?'

Peter pointed sideways. James turned and grinned widely.

Remus and Sirius, who had put on, extremely muddy shoes, were walking towards them-purposely dirtying the floor around them.

'Im glad you agreed to help us on this, Remus' James said cheerfully.

'I didn't,' Remus said, though looking pretty glad ,'We had a deal,'

'One class without disturbance? Did I tell you that's gonna be herbology, which me and Sirius are skipping?'

'No, we didn't agree on that.' Remus frowned.

'we just agreed on one boring no-entertainment class for you,' Sirius said

'that-'

'tis is not the time-Filch is coming!' Peter said.

Hearing the faint howling(meowing) of a cat, they ran behind the tapestry right across filch's office. Sirius stopped long enough to fill the entrance of filch's door with mud, then he ran behind them, smiling gleefully.

'Dirtied my floor again!' Filch screeched coming over, Mrs. Norris following closely behind. 'My Door! Stupid children, never think about the work I have to do because of them!'

As soon as filch entered inside his office, there was an explosion. At once all the dungbombs had exploded- giving dense brown smokes from inside the room, and a horrible smell.

'How did you manage to put off all at once?' Remus asked.

'Chain reaction.' Sirius replied.

'Yeah-its my idea ofcourse. The first one-which was right in front would set off the second and so on.' James added.

Filch was shouting from his office about crazy children.

'That's our cue to leave,' James said and ran further back into the tapestry, coming out from another tapestry in the entrance hall.

'What do we have now?' James asked, still running.

Remus took out his schedule from his bag and looked it through, 'Charms.'

James nodded and jumped out of the window nearby.

'James!'

'Believe me Remus,' James said, hanging from one of the pegs in the castle wall ,'I went through all of this with Sirius, yesterday.'

'Yeah, it leads straight into the charms classroom.' Sirius said before jumping out, and getting hold of another peg.

'I don't think I'll even be able to climb that.' Peter said.

'Oh come on!' said Sirius pulling Peter up.

Remus sighed before following.

They walked through the windowstills of the castle wall, jumping over some. James stopped at one window and peeked through it, he looked back up grinning.

'Don't tell me you are going to break the window,' Remus said ominously.

'That is exactly what we are going to do.' Sirius said.

Even before Remus could move to stop them, James and Sirius had kicked hard on the windows and jumped in.

Murmuring about his reckless friends Remus jumped behind them.

James had landed right atop Lily Evans' table, causing her to jump back and shriek loudly. The glass shards, that he had broken lay on the ground near the window. He glanced at Sirius, who had somehow, managed to fall over Mary MacDonald, who made no attempts to push Sirius away. Remus was frantically jumping away from Alice Prewett's chair, while Peter was sprawled on the floor.

'Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew!' Flitwick squeaked, his wand on the floor. Perhaps, they had given him a nice little shock by jumping through the window in middle of class.

'Yes Professor?' James grinned messing up his hair.

'You are late by fifteen minutes! And you show up by breaking the windows? You will all clean the mess after class. Also Detention today after dinner.'

'Sure Professor,' Sirius said way too cheerfully.

As they took their seats, James leaned over to Evans, who sitting right in front, 'I didn't hurt you, did I Evans?' he asked earnestly.

Evans frowned ,'You don't need to worry about that.'

'Oh c'mon,' he smirked ,'Usually girls would do anything to get me worry about them.'

'Well, I am obviously not one of them. Now stop disturbing me, Potter. I unlike you- do listen in classes.'

James shrugged and leaned back. Not five minutes later, there was a knock on the classroom door.

Professor McGonagall entered the class, with her usual stern face. But the whole class roared with laughter on catching sight of the one following her.

It was Filch, a sour look on his face. He was completely filled with dung, as if he had just bathed in mud.

James was clutching his stomach, laughing hard. He didn't stop until McGonagall spoke, at which, the whole class quieted down.

'Filius, I would like to borrow Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, if you wouldn't mind,'

'Sure, Minerva.'

Doing his best to control his laughter, James followed his friends outside the class.

'I am pretty sure, it was these four troublemakers, Professor,' filch growled.

Sirius laughed ,'Nice outfit, filch.'

'That will do, Mr. Black,' McGonagall said unsmilingly, 'Argus, if you would get cleaned up, now that I've called them out, it would be good,'

Filch nodded and marched away, muttering angrily all the way.

'Are we in trouble?' James asked, amused.

'As usual,' McGonagall replied. She led them to her office, and had them seated in front of her. She took a deep breath and asked, 'Now may I ask why the four of you thought it would be fun to explode Argus' office with dungbombs?'

'But professor, we have done no such thing.' Sirius replied, with a poker face.

McGonagall glanced at Sirius unbelievingly, 'Are you lying to me, Black?'

'Well, that depends on how you define lying.'

James let out a chuckle, when McGonagall turned to him, he grinned apologetically, his hand reaching his hair.

'I define lying as not speaking the truth. What do you define it as, Black?'

'Reclining horizontally on a surface.'

This time, James could not help bursting out laughing. Even Remus had a smile on his face, while McGonagall looked as if she wanted to slap Sirius right across the face.

'You will all help clean filch's office, _without magic_ ,' she said severely.

'As you wish, professor,' James replied with a brilliant smile.

'Any more questions, professor?' Sirius grinned.

'Get back to your classes,' McGonagall said.

'Absolutely,'

'I always get detention, whenever I join you in your petty pranks.' Remus complained as he picked up the glass shards from the floor.

'Don't say you didn't enjoy it,' James said, a cleaning broom in his hand.

'It was fun,' Peter said,'But it also got us to clean filch's office- which we've got to do right after we're done with this mess.'

James looked around at the tiny glass pieces on the floor ,' It's a pity we don't have any classes now. Im pretty sure McGonagall wouldn't have asked us to do this stuff in between a class,'

'Of course not,' Remus said taking James' broom ,'If you aren't gonna do anything, I might as well do it,'

'Why so sirius, Remus?' Sirius asked, cracking up laughing at his own pun.

They managed to clean filch's office for five minutes, before sitting down on the tiny space they had cleaned.

'This is so tiring,' Remus breathed.

'why don't we just use magic?' Peter asked

'Because,' Sirius answered 'We have saint Remus Lupin with us,'

'Shut up,' Remus mumbled.

'Ah, I cant take it anymore- tell Remus you don't want to skip the next class, do you? Its time for herbology in a while.' James informed

'What do you suggest?'

'I suggest you keep quiet,' he said taking out his wand ,'It might surprise you on how many cleaning spells I know.'

Minutes later, the four were walking out of a extremely clean and tidy room. It had just taken a couple of spells to clean up the dung.

'We have to hurry to herbology now,' Remus said hurriedly.

'Not we, me and James are skiving off, remember?' Sirius smirked.

'Yeah. Peter will you be joining us?' James asked.

'I would, but I don't really want any more detentions or stuff today.' Peter replied.

'That's sad, anyway,' James said, reaching the great hall, 'This is where we part ways.'

'But where are you going?' Remus asked curiously.

'You can come with us and find out,' Sirius winked.

Remus shook his head, 'Have a good time at…whatever you two are up to. C'mon Pete.'

After Remus and Peter left, James turned to Sirius, 'Where do we start, this time?'

'Entrance hall?'

James nodded.

Walking aimlessly through the bottom staircase of the entrance hall,they reached a corridor which was lighted brightly.

'Have we been here before?' James mused.

'Alas, No.'

'Maybe we will find the kitchens today, or we will have to start from the right side next time.'

Sirius nodded and they continued walking. They came to halt when the corridor came to an end with a huge portrait of a fruit bowl.

There was an apple, banana, grapes, orange and a pear.

'So, this is the end?' Sirius asked dejectedly.

'Maybe not,' James said walking forward. He stopped right in front of the portrait and put his ear to the frame.

He could hear several voices right then. He was certain that there _should_ be something in there.

'We gotta find a way to open this,' he said.

'Password?'

'Nah, I don't think a password. I mean- every portrait in Hogwarts that has a portrait, has a picture of an actual person. This is something else.'

'Unless we figure it out ourselves-'

'We will, Sirius. We have to. It's a necessity.'

'Remus could've helped us,'

'Right. I cant understand how he could prefer Herbology over this,'

'Well- its Remus John Lupin,'

James chuckled, 'How in Merlin's name would this open?'

He ran his fingers over the fruit bowl and started scratching each fruit.

'Mate, what are you doing?' Sirius laughed.

'I heard, some things need some scratching,'

'This would never work.'

Right then, as James took his fingers off the pear, it squirmed and a green door handle erected out from the middle of the fruit.

James smirked at Sirius, and pulled the handle open.

They were met by an incredulous sight. They entered into a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above. There are large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, on counter-tops and stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door.

The most unusual thing was that the place was swarming with house-elfs. The tiny elves were running around, cooking, cutting, and doing all kinds of stuff. Presumably preparing dinner.

'Did you know Hogwarts had house-elfs?' Sirius asked

'Not really,' James answered, 'Though I pretty much know everything.'

Not seconds later, a group of house elves had surrounded James and Sirius.

'What can we do for you, sirs?' one of them squeaked.

'Well, I could do with a snack,' James smiled

'What would sir's prefer?'

'Anything tasty.'

The house elf nodded and sprinted away. The other elves, meanwhile, led them to a table that seated four and asked them to wait till the food was ready.

They didn't have to wait long. Minutes later, the elves had served a variety of snacks on their table, including bread rolls and doughnuts.

'Merlin, I'm full,' Sirius breathed as they left the kitchens.

'Yeah, those house-elfs are pretty good. Just like my elf Mitty back home. You have a elf too, I guess?'

'Oh don't talk of him. Kreacher is a rotten sack of flesh.'

'Mate, I understand about your family, but surely your elf isn't-'

'You don't know, James.' Sirius said darkly, his voice strongly indicating he didn't want to talk about this.

'Sirius?' said a voice from ahead.

James turned to see a seventh year Slytherin girl, with a head girl badge. She walked to Sirius and smiled at him.

'dromeda,' Sirius said.

'Haven't seen you in a while,' she said sweetly.

'Yeah well, I had been wondering if you'd become like bella and cissy, since im not in Slytherin.'

'Sirius!' she said astounded.

'Yes?'

'How could you- think that?'

'I don't know. Haven't everyone become like that? Reg is the only one to have sent me descent messages. You didn't even bother to see me.'

'Sirius,' James said surprised at the bitterness in his friend's tone.

Sirius turned to him ,' ah, sorry James. This is Andromeda Black, my cousin and sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.'

Andromeda nodded at James, and turned back to Sirius with a stern face ,' You do not think like that Sirius. I couldn't talk to you because I wanted to give you time to settle down. I know its hard.'

' I think I'll go. See you Sirius,' James said turning to go

'You can stay.' Sirius said.

'No, you both need to talk-'

'I'll talk to you later dromeda,' Sirius interrupted ,'Astronomy tower after dinner tonight.'

Andromeda nodded ,' See you Sirius. And believe me I'm not like them…just like you.'


	11. Bursting Benches

James waited in the common room after dinner. Sirius had gone to the astronomy tower right after dinner. Remus was helping Peter in his Potions essay in the dormitory which James had not yet completed. Really, he had other things on his mind other than the boring Potions essay.

He was sat with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. James had chose to sit right next to Evans who had a charms textbook in hand. She kept glaring at him everytime he made jokes about the Slytherins- which most of the time included Snape.

'Calm down, Lily,' Emma Stone told her friend ,'James is just joking,'

'If his jokes involve my friend-' Evans began but James cut her, 'C'mon Evans, Snivellus is enough of a troll already.'

Everyone except Evans laughed.

'His name is Snape.' She said severely

'Really?I see no difference.'

Evans shook her head, and gave him a glare, 'Just because you think so, you bullying toerag-'

'Lily,' Marlene Mckinnon said placatingly.

'I don't bully' James said astounded. He hadn't ever thought of himself that way.

'Could've fooled me. You take a go on every Slytherin. You bully anyone who annoys you. Everyone knows you hexed Xenophilus Lovegood last week just-just because you wanted to.' Evans said enraged.

'Well, he complained of our prank to McGonagall. He shouldn't have done that despite my warning. Besides I just made his legs dance for a while. You gotta admit that was fun'

'You are horrible Potter. I hate you!'

'No offence, Evans, but I don't like you much either. Though we could go out if you stopped hanging out with snivelly,'

'You-' Evans stood up, taking out her wand.

'Lily, lets go to our dormitory,' Marlene said stopping Evans from hexing James, 'I have to show you something.'

With one last glare, Evans left with Marlene. James turned to Alice Prewett ,'Merlin, her hatred for me has no reason. Except maybe, her undying love for me'

'You are talking like Sirius,' Alice said, 'That was exactly what he said when Robusta Cregoy hexed him for asking her out,'

'Ah, its Sirius influence-or rather my influence on him. Besides I still don't get why Cregoy got so worked up just because Sirius asked her out.'

'Maybe because she is a fourth year and Sirius is first?' Emma guessed ,'Not to mention Sirius saying-and I quote, "Really Robusta, going out with me would actually do you a favor. Maybe you would actually get asked out by handsome lads like me after we're done." Like really? Hearing that that would've made any girl want to hex him.'

James laughed ,'Well, that was a dare anyway- to ask her out. With her high temper I'm surprised she just hexed him.'

The first years laughed out loud. But James put on a sober face ,'But really, what's it with Evans?'

'Look, I agree Snape's a git,' said Mary MacDonald ,'But he is Lily's friend.'

'Besides how would you feel if someone badmouthed about Sirius,' Emma asked.

At this Frank laughed ,'They'd better run hundred miles away from James,'.

James grinned. He wondered how Sirius' meeting was going on with his cousin. He was taking a lot of time, really- it was more than an hour since he'd gone. What if he was in some trouble? Immediately, James stood up, ready to search for Sirius.

'See you all, later. I got to go,' he announced.

'Where are you going at this time?' alice asked.

'To meet Dumbledore. We're great friends,' he joked before going to the portrait hole. He opened the door to find Sirius standing out, about to come in.

'Sirius,' James said ,'I was about to come looking for you,'

'Well, im back,'

James hesitated before asking ,'Do you want to talk about it?'

Sirius thought for a while and nodded ,'We'd better talk somewhere out.'

'Yeah,'

They found an empty classroom at the end of the corridor, and James decided this room would be safe to talk. He locked the door and turned to Sirius, 'So?'

'I was just mad at her.' He said ,'I mean I do know she is not like the others in Slytherin- I know you probably don't know her-'

'I guessed. She seemed sweet.'

'yeah, I've known her for- ever since I was born. She's really good, not evil in a bit. Thing is-Bella and Narcissa- you know them?'

'I've seen them a couple times- they always seem to be glaring at you.'

'Yes. They are…we all were…I mean we were like…how cousins are. Cissy was always grumpy but bella…I don't know James- just the fact that im in Gryffindor changed her attitude towards me. Its just like everyone else in my family. Dromeda says she is changing- I've noticed it too, she's becoming cruel- emotionless, and I…James I- I don't know what to do.

James gave his friend a half hug ,'I'm sorry mate. I'm probably making things worse but…you don't need people who don't value you. Your parents-cousins- whoever has changed, you don't need to worry about them. There are loads of other people who like you for who you are. Andromeda, what did she say?'

'She apologized for not talking to me before. I understand that ofcourse. And she…she is dating Teddy Tonks,' Sirius said with a sad tone in his voice.

'Why don't you feel happy?'

'James, he is a muggleborn, from Hufflepuff. My family will never accept him. And they are both graduating this year. She's tensed.'

'Thing will work out Sirius, trust me,'

Sirius clenched his eyes shut ,'Why is my family so complicated? Why couldn't it be…'

He trailed off. James didn't know what to say at this.

'I'm sorry- I'm just troubling you with this nonsense everytime-'

'You are not, Sirius. ' James said firmly and decided it would be best to distract his friend into some fun right now,' Now are you up to show Remus and Peter the kitchens? Im pretty sure they'll like it.'

Sirius grinned,' Ah, wouldn't it be difficult to get Remus out since its almost curfew time?'

James frowned. Yes, it wouldn't be easy to get Remus to sneak out after curefew.

'But really, leave it on me.' Sirius added smirking.

'For once, I don't regret coming with you,' Remus said turning to James and Sirius.

The four were seated on a small table in the kitchens, surrounded by a variety of dishes brought by the elves. Despite having had dinner just a while back, the boys were stuffing themselves with food. Remus, especially taking all the chocolate desserts and bars.

Sirius snickered,'You didn't come by yourself. You never would have.'

James chuckled at the memory. Sirius had literally just entered their dormitory and carried Remus till the portrait hole, after which he proceeded to drag Remus to the kitchens. Through the journey, James had heard Remus curse using words he would never have expected from him.

Peter, though had followed quietly.

'Seriously, when did you make this amazing discovery?' Peter asked swallowing a mouthful of cake.

'While you two were sticking your heads in the greenhouses for herbology,' Sirius laughed.

'I asked you didn't I, Pete?' James smirked,' Maybe next time you should come with us both. You too Remus.'

Remus shrugged,' I would not take such a harsh decision so briskly.'

Sirius threw a carrot at Remus,' That's rude.' He pouted dramatically.

Remus sighed. It was hardly a month, but he had had enough of Sirius' antics. He tended to over react sometime. Correction: He tended to over react almost everytime.

'Anyways, mates, listen up.' James said, sobering up.

The three heads turned to him instantly. It wasn't often they had heard James serious till now.

'So I was thinking…its been long since we've done any pranks.'

'Long?' Remus raised his eyebrow.

'Well…a big prank.'

'We literally exploded filch's office today,'

'Yeah but, I mean…a prank in which everyone gets pranked.'

'That makes a lot of sense, genius.' Sirius said.

James nodded jitterly,' I have a plan,'

'Don't listen to him. We always end up in detention when he says that.' Remus warned

'No really, no one can actually blame this on us. And honestly this plan is amazing. Just say you're in.'

'I, as usual am up for it, however crazy it is,' said Sirius.

James patted Sirius's shoulder and turned to his other two friends,' You two are helping me. I need your help. You wouldn't deprive your friend of help, would you?'

Reluctantly, they nodded, 'So what's the plan?'

James sniggered,' There's this spell…'

Minutes later, the four were walking up and down the four large tables in the great hall.

'We can take a table each. Sirius, you take the Slytherin, and don't forget to add something more,' James grinned and turned to Peter,' And Pete, you've practiced the spell enough, im sure you can do it, believe in yourself eh?'

Peter nodded and the four divided, James taking the Gryffindor table, Peter, Ravenclaw, Remus, Hufflepuff and Sirius, the Slytherin table.

James ran a finger through his head and set to work.

It didn't take much time until the four were done and clustered together infront of the Gryffindor table.

'I'm tired,' Peter gasped.

'So no more exploring today?' Sirius asked.

'We found the kitchens today, Sirius. I guess that is enough of a discovery for today,' James said.

'Lets go back to our dorm, then?' Remus suggested.

The other three nodded, and began walking towards their common room. It wasn't until they reached the second floor that a voice stopped them.

'Potter?'

James, who had been laughing on his joke with his friends stopped. Merlin- they were in trouble.

James turned and tried to cover his friends, but Professor McGonagall was walking closer.

Her eyes widened in surprise spotting everyone,' Black, Pettigrew and Lupin!'

'Oops,' Sirius muttered grinning, while Remus kicked him in the shins under his robes, with a face that clearly said, DO NOT MAKE THIS WORSE.

'This is unbelievalble. Four Students out of beds in one night, and all from my house! I am disgusted. Never before have I been in such a situation. Do you all even realize what time it is?' she barked

James glanced at his watch,' Its only ten past one,'

'You call that only, Potter? Students out of bed is completely forbidden- have you not heard of the rules?'

'Sorry professor,' Sirius began, now leaning on the wall behind,' But you should know our regard for rules- atleast by now.'

McGonagall looked enraged,' You will stand straight, Black!'

'If you insist,'

'I will give out your punishments tomorrow, and you will all return to your dormitories IMMEDIATELY. Am I understood?'

The four nodded

'I expect better behavior from your four. I hope you will get over your petty habit of pranking and disrupting classes, and keep up the Gryffindor honor,'

'Oh professor,' James said,' That's like asking us to stop being ourself,'

McGonagall glared sternly at James, 'To your dormitories-Now.'

'Sure,'

'James,' Remus coughed the next morning, covering his nose, as James stepped out of the bathroom, after pleasant bath,' You actually use a whole bottle of conditioner everyday, do you?'

James ruffled his damp hair,' Sorry? But doesn't my hair look totally awesome today? It's a new potion my dad made,'

'Mate,' frank said pulling on his robes,' Remus is right. That's too much conditioner you've put. My nose is full of lemon essence,'

'Well,' James shrugged ,'You gotta do somethin to get hair as perfect as mine,'

'Rubbish,' Sirius said jumping out of his bed,' My hair is obviously better than yours, isn't it Remus?'

Remus shrugged.

'That's not even close to mine, Sirius. Pete, atleast you gotta back me up at this. You totally love my hair don't you?' James said turning to Peter.

'Sorry James,' he said, 'but you could do with a little less of that potion,'

James frowned, turning away from his friends, ' You are all just jealous of my hair,'

He proceeded to dry his hair, and pull on his school uniform.

'Lets hurry,' James said once everyone were ready ,'I really want to see how well our hardwork last night will end up,'

'You've planned another prank haven't you?' frank asked.

'That is a said,' Remus answered.

As it turned out, their prank had worked out pretty well. When they reached the great hall, they were met with the sight of several students from all tables bouncing twenty feet high up from their chair, and coming back down.

'What is this?' Frank laughed, looking incredulous.

'Well, you may call it the…bursting benches?' James mused.

'Bursting benches?' Alice asked from behind.

All the Gryffindor first year girls were behind them- staring at the great hall.

'Another prank,' Evans muttered shaking her head, 'Will you all ever stop getting the Gryffindor name down?'

'Too bad Evans,' Sirius said, 'That you don't understand fun. Come with us for a day and maybe, maybe you could get over those school books and think of some fun,'

James laughed

'You are pathetic,' Evans said to the both of them before walking away.

'I, for one think bursting benches sounds awesome,' Marlene said smiling.

'Atleast,' Sirius winked at Marlene, grinning wide, making her go a brilliant shade of red.

As they all walked to the Gryffindor table, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood while all others sat down.

Instantly, they were pushed twenty feet up, causing some of the girls to shriek, and then back down.

'Merlin, This was actually fun!' Alice said, 'I really want to do it again,'

'That's easy Alice,' James said ,'Just get up and sit again. It works whenever anyone sits.'

Alice gave him a thumbs up.

James turned to Evans, who was sitting next to him- fresh from a ride in the air ,'How did you like this, Evans?'

'I didn't,' she said looking up from her sandwich, 'Your silly pranks, unfortunately, do not amuse everyone,'

'Unfortunately,' James said grinning and shaking his head ,'Unlucky them,'

'There-' Evans said looking over his shoulder ,'You are going to lose points for us again,'

James turned around. McGonagall was walking towards them, looking incredibly fed up.

'I don't think I need to ask who has caused this mess,' she said.

'Really professor?' James asked feigning surprise, 'Who do you think caused this entertaining mess?'

' I did see four of my students out of bed last night,' she said eyeing him, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'C'mon Professor- you cant blame us without any proof,' Sirius said

'Do you mean this isn't any of your work, Black?'

'Well, it is professor,' James agreed, 'Who else could have done such a thing? It isn't what people call "everyone's cup of tea"'

'I'm running out of punishments for the four of you,' McGonagall muttered and continued loudly, 'You will all come with me to the headmaster's office,'

James glanced at the staff table. Dumbledore wasn't present.

'Why isn't Professor Dumbledore at the table, as usual Professor McGonagall?' Remus asked politely, voicing James' question.

'He had some work to do,' McGonagall said bluntly

As she led them through numerous corridors, Remus turned to his friends,

'James and Sirius,' he began, ' Atleast in front of Dumbledore- please don't make any trouble. Be polite and please…spare the cheek,'

'I'm not sure I can do that,' Sirius said.

'You have to. Or I'm never going to help you guys in any homework,'

'Whoa, that's deep,' James smirked ,'Okay Remus, no trouble right now,'

'McGonagall has stopped,' Peter squeaked.

Sure enough, McGonagall had come to a stop in front of two big gargoyles. The four hurried forward.

'Professor Dumbledore lives in a gargoyle?' James asked

'No offence, but isn't the gargoyle sort of small for him to live in? I might've thought he lived in an elegant huge room.' Sirius added.

'Right, or is there an hidden room behind the gargoyle? That is quite possible and more likely. How does it open, professor? A password perhaps?'

McGonagall stared at James for a second before giving a stern look, 'You seem to know a lot about this, Potter.'

'Well, I'm naturally talented and highly clever.'

Sirius snorted.

McGonagall turned to the gargoyles ,' Pumpkin Pastilles,'

The two gargoyles sprang to life and parted to show a circular stone stairway. McGonagall stepped into the staircase and gestured them to follow. The staircase began moving in circles, taking them higher.

It stopped at a wooden double door. McGonagall knocked at the door and then entered, telling them to follow.

Looking around, James really liked Dumbledore's office. Its walls were filled with portraits of all the previous headmasters who were all apparently asleep. There were many spindly tables with intricate silver devices which James had to resist the temptation to touch. On a shelf at a distance was the dusty old sorting hat. In the middle of the room was a table, where Dumbledore was seated. He seemed to have been reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Beside his table, on a perch was an orange phoenix, which reminded James of his own owl whom he hadn't seen in a while. He made a silent note to himself to go meet Rozzie and maybe send a letter to his parents this evening.

Dumbledore smiled, 'Minerva, to what do I own the pleasure?'

'These boys-' McGonagall began and explained the bursting benches, including their cozy little walk after curfew yesterday.

'Ah, bursting benches. I myself would like to try them,' Dumbledore said making the four smile.

'Albus.'

'Yes Minerva?'

'What have you got to say about these four roaming around the castle after midnight and the mess they created in the great hall today?'

'Well, is there a reason you created mess in the great hall?' Dumbledore asked turning to them.

James decided to try his luck ,'Not particularly,'

At this he received a nudge from Remus which actually hurt. Nevertheless he corrected himself ,'Not Particularly, professor,'

Remus glared at James for some reason but James ignored it.

'I see,' Dumbledore said, 'I must say James, you look a lot like your father when he was your age. It seems as all the Potter's have trademark personalities,'

'Thank you, professor. Maybe the next Potter will resemble me even more,'

'Albus this is not-' McGonagall began

'Ah yes, Minerva, their punishment.' Dumbledore said as if he'd just realized what they were here for,'I think one detention will do, and yes you can help Filius in his Frog choir for this week,'

The four nodded. This hadn't been half as bad as James had expected it to be.

'Frog choir…should be fun,' James said as they walked back to the great hall

'I'm terrible at singing,' Remus said.

'Rubbish, I'm sure you can atleast sing better than James,'

'You haven't heard me sing, Sirius. Or you wouldn't say that. My voice is irresistible'

'actually,' Peter said ,'We have heard you sing quite often. You sing everyday while you shower,'

James tried his best not to go red ,'I didn't know you guys could hear it,'

'Well when you sing that loud…its kinda obvious,' Remus smiled

'By all means, hold yourselves together while I sing. My voice makes girls beg for more.' Sirius said.

'I am pretty sure we will be able to control ourselves, Sirius,'

Sirius laughed ,'Well, I do hope so,'


	12. Quidditch And Duels

As October drew towards the end, the time for the first Quidditch match of the year had come. To make things more interesting, it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. James was finding it hard to keep it in, he so badly wanted to be on the Quidditch team that it hurt.

'I mean why?' he complained, sitting in the common room ,'So what if we're first years? We should be allowed to try out for the team,'

Alex Wood, a fourth year who played seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team laughed and answered ,'Because we need an awesome team. I mean many first years don't even know to fly- no offence.'

'Yeah okay but what about those who do know to fly and play? Heck I've been playing Quidditch at home from ever since I remember.'

Wood nodded as if he agreed, ' Yeah, rules can be vile sometimes,'

James sighed, 'I don't really care about rules,'

'Ofcourse you don't.' Frank grinned.

'Anyway, we will crush the Slytherins this match. Will that do James?' Alex asked.

'I think that will be more than enough for James,' Remus said pleasantly

Right then, the portrait hole opened and Sirius came staggering in. He had a black eye and visible injuries on his face. James, Peter and Remus ran to catch hold of their friend.

'Sirius, what in Merlin's name happened to you?' Peter gasped

Sirius took a deep breath and sat down on one of the couches. He made a frustrated face and said, 'Bloody Snivellus happened,'

'Snivelly? What did he do?' James asked

'The git brought some of those bloody Slytherins when I'd gone to meet Andromeda. He began blabbering about how im a…disgrace to my family,' Sirius spat ,'I couldn't control myself after the things those gits said,'

James clenched his fists. His body was shaking with anger. How dare Snape does that? The little good for nothing piece of dung had got others to help him in his dirty work.

But James wouldn't let Snape get over this easily. He will have to face the consequences for what he did and James would make sure he did. But this wasn't the time.

'Lets take you to the hospital wing now. As for Snivellus-I swear he will pay for what he did, Sirius,'

'You shouldn't try to take things in your hands, James. Better lets complain to Professor McGonagall,' Remus said sitting at the edge of Sirius' bed in the hospital wing.

'A couple of detentions is all he would probably get. And that is not enough,' James said

'But it doesn't seem right,' Remus said half-heartedly. He himself had been really annoyed when Sirius had told them what Snape had done, 'Besides we saw at dinner. Its like he's surrounded by Macnair and Mulciber everywhere,'

'Yeah, I bet the coward takes them to the lavatory too in fear of us jumping in on him,' James said bitterly

'We cant just let this go,' Peter added ,' We have to do something,'

'We will Pete, we will,'

'Stop this right now, I just wish Pomfrey would come take these bandages off. It's killing me,' Sirius said and began to pull away the band aid from his face when James shoved his hand away, 'Shut up and let them be, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey should be here in awhile anyway- and don't even think of getting up right now,'

Sirius sighed and sat back ,'When did you become so naggy?'

James ignored him, 'We have our Quidditch match day after tomorrow. Maybe we could deal with Snivellus after we crush them in Quidditch.'

'And if we lose?' Peter asked

'We'll anyways deal with him. For now forget this. To cover it I have an awesome prank in mind,'

'Get your lazy self up, Sirius. I don't wanna get late for this match.' James said to his friend who was sprawled on his bed. Remus was on his bed, reading a book while Peter stood, waiting for his friends to make a move.

'Its starting in five minutes, why aren't we on our way?' he asked

'Cuz Sirius is acting lazy. Sirius I will not miss this for you.'

'Fine.' Sirius said jumping from his bed ,'I don't see why you are fretting so much though,'

'Its Quidditch mate!'

Remus kept his book aside and stood up ,'Finally! Lets go now before the front seats are full.'

The four managed to get the front seats in the Quidditch stands despite being late. As they sat down, the Gryffindor captain Eddie Cloum was shaking hands with the Slytherin captain Blint Nott.

James scanned the members of each team. Slytherin was mostly of size. Almost all the Slytherin players resembled sumo wrestlers too well for James liking.

As Madam Hooch blew the whistle and let out the balls, all fourteen players rose into the air.

The quaffle was first caught by a Slytherin chaser who immediately passed it to his team member who flew for the goalposts. Billie Jordan, the Gryffindor keeper easily blocked the quaffle.

James sighed with relief and turned his attention to Ruff Conner from Hufflepuff, who was commenting.

'...Quaffle with Jess Brown from Gryffindor who is heading for the goalposts. C'mon Jess, you can do it. Yes she's speeding up and-Ah! Bludger knocks the Quaffle off Jess roughly. Emma Vanity gets hold of the Quaffle now, she's the best chaser Slytherin has had In ages- oh she's heading for the goalposts. C'mon Jordan you can stop it -there… Slytherin scores. Zero to ten.'

James cursed as there was a roar from the Slytherins. As the match drew out, James understood the way Slytherins played. With the score forty to ninety, and Slytherin in lead, James realized the Slytherins were using their size as an advantage. The beaters aimed the bludger at any Gryffindor chaser who was close to scoring so hard that they were almost knocked off their broom. The chasers, concentrating on the Quaffle, didn't see it coming. The other two Slytherin chasers passed the Quaffle to Vanity everytime they got hold of it and James had to admit- Vanity was a good player- presumably the only good chaser on their team.

James really hoped Alex would catch the snitch. They could still win.

'Gryffindor scores!' Conner continued dragging James away from his thoughts, 'Fifty to ninety, you go Eddie! He has scored in the most amazing way I've ever seen. Keep it up Gryffindor! Oh Quaffle is passed to Vanity again and she's heading for the goalposts-ooh bludger knocks it off. Good job there Steve Spinnet. Quaffle now with Jess who's flying to the goalposts and-Gryffindor Scores! Sixty to ! Looks like Wood has spotted the snitch, he's speeding up with Nott at his heel. Go Wood, you can catch it! Wood Is speeding up his dive-Merlin NO! Its not-Taking advantage of the bludger at Wood, Nott shoves him-IT'S A FOUL YOU GIT and…catches the snitch,'

But it was a foul, James thought- he cant shove Alex like that. Stupid Slytherins-always cheating.

'Slytherin Wins, with a gitting foul,' Conner announced.

James cursed aloud, earning a disapproving look from McGonagall who was seated in front of him. She herself didn't look much happy that her house had lost.

'We lost.' Peter said turning to James ,'What now?'

'What do you mean Pete?' James asked

'He means Snape,' Remus said

'oh yeah- we have one job left- C'mon mates, first thing find the git. Doesn't matter if he's got his buddies with him.'

'I still don't think-'

'Remus, we have to do this.'

'There, I see Snivellus.' Sirius said pointing.

Sure enough Snape was walking out of the pitch, alone. James began running, gesturing his friends to follow.

With the sun setting down, and the grounds getting darker, James was finding it hard to spot Snape. Adjusting his glasses, he looked around. He spotted Snape near a beech tree, and hurried up.

'Alright Snivelly?' he called, reaching closer.

Snape whirled around immediately, 'Potter,' he snarled and his hand went to his robes to draw out his wand

'Expelliarmus!' James said drawing his wand out faster. Snape's wand flew fifteen feet away from him. James smiled smugly, 'You didn't actually think that would work, did you?'

'Actually, maybe he did James.' Sirius said ,'He's thicker than a troll in the brain.'

'What do you want?' Snape spat.

'I heard you got some of your rotten Slytherins to do your dirty work.' James said inching closer.

Snape laughed bitterly ,'Talking about Black are you? Yes we taught him a nice lesson-'

He was stopped by James who punched him across his face. James caught hold of Snape's collar ,'don't try to mess with any of us, Snivellus. I'm warning you.'

Snape snarled,' Do what do you want. Black came running to tell you, is it? How he's a disgrace to his family- to all Slytherins.'

'Shut up,' Remus said coming forward ,'Sirius is no disgrace. You-'

'Ah, the quiet bookhead Lupin's begun to speak up.'

This time it was Sirius who punched Snape.

'You disgust me,' James said, 'You pathetic son of a-'

'Don't start on my mother!' Snape said shoving James away.

'Yes, she may be the only one who would actually care for a greasy git like you. Or wait- maybe even she is done with you.'

In a split second, Snape had grabbed hold of his wand and aimed a spell at James.

James grabbed for his arm, which was now bright red.

Shaking with anger, James lifted his wand, when there was a voice from behind,

'Need help, Snape?'

James turned around. Macnair, Mulciber and Anton Dolohov were just behind them, smiling cruelly.

'Try fighting four on four rather than taking on me alone with your friends, you coward.' Snape growled.

'You call me a coward? I'll show you what a coward is, you oily git,'

'James, No!' Remus said taking James by the arm, Peter was behind him, shaking from head to toe.

'He called a Gryffindor-me- a coward,' James said in a tight voice ,'Now its your choice if you are going to back me…or leave me,'

'James, you cant say that.' Peter gulped

'You have to make your choice, I'm not letting this go without a fight. If I do, I will be proving myself as a coward.'

'I agree,' Sirius said ,'Lets do this James.'

'Its not the time for having your cozy little conversations, Potter.' Mulciber said ,'I cant wait to crush you like we did in the Quidditch match.'

'Crush me?' James laughed ,'Be careful, mate. Or you might end up crushing yourself,'

The three Slytherins made a grab for their wands. James glanced sideways at Peter and Remus who both nodded and drew out their own wands

At once, the eight first years started firing spells on each other. James took Snape, and didn't for a moment look at others. He was sure they could handle themselves.

James smirked when he had disarmed Snape, 'Thinking you could beat me in dueling was your biggest mistake Snivellus.'

Snape snarled and kicked James' legs, making him lose balance and hit the floor with a thud. By the time, he turned upwards, Snape was standing over him with his wand.

'Your arrogance, is your biggest mistake Potter,'

Snape seemed in no hurry to perform any spell on him. James still had his wand in hand which was covered since his hand was hidden in a pile of leaves.

'Yeah? Flipendo!' he said getting his wand out. Snape who seemed shocked, overturned and fell back to the ground

James jumped up ,'Learn some dueling skills, you grease. You don't make conversations with your enemy,'

'Stupefy!' James shouted, but Snape rolled sideways and stood up.

'what is going on HERE?'

McGonagall's voice rang in James' ears. He turned around to see her running towards them. Everyone had stopped firing spells at each other and just stood still.

'Never-in all my time at Hogwarts!' she looked so vexed, James was afraid she'd burst ,' I'm disgusted. Duelling in the grounds at night-this-goes against all rules! How dare you all start this mess? Any of you could be severely injured- infact just look at yourselves now. This is highly irresponsible and not acceptable. Honestly, Mr Lupin, I might have thought atleast you had some more sense,'

Remus' head was down in shame.

'You will all have detentions. Forty points each from your houses,'

'But professor, we-'

'I do not want any explanations, Potter. Go straight to the hospital wing and then you will all return to your common room quietly without causing more distress.'

Remus did not say one word as they made their way to the hospital wing or Gryffindor common room.

When they reached their dormitory, Remus took out a book and buried his face in it. James wondered if he should say something but thought the better of it. He glanced at Sirius, who was staring aimlessly at the wall and Peter, who had a blanket over his head. Since none of his friends seemed to want to talk, he took out a roll of parchment from his bag, quill and ink and began on his transfiguration essay.

Remus kept glancing at his watch repeatedly. James got a feeling he was waiting for something but he pushed the thought away. It made no sense.

Suddenly, Remus stood up, grabbing a nearby book.

'I'm going to professor Slughorn.' He said in a quiet voice. He seemed so miserable that it made James feel ashamed , 'I've got a doubt.'

Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and walked out. But as he walked out, James noticed that the book he was carrying was not potions, but the herbology textbook.

'Guys can we stop with this silence?' James asked, finishing his essay. He'd expected Remus to come back soon since he'd taken the wrong book. But even after an hour, Remus hadn't returned.

Sirius focused at James, 'I really hope Minnie doesn't write a letter home. My parents would be incredibly angry to know I dueled Slytherins.'

'Cool it mate, it'll be fine. Remus looked really low though,'

Peter peeked out from his blanket,' Things went really serious. We-'

'Yeah, things really have a habit of following me.' Sirius said with a slight smile.

Peter too smiled, shoving his blanket aside ,'Why isn't Remus back yet?'

'Right. I hope he isn't upset or something due to what happened.'

Even as they had dinner, Remus hadn't returned. James turned to Sirius and Peter, 'Really how long can a doubt take? Besides Slughorn is at the table,'

The two nodded ,'He is troubled, if you ask me,' Peter said ,'at what happened at the grounds, maybe that's why he…'

James refused to believe it. Surely Remus wouldn't just disappear like this just because he was upset- or atleast James wished he wouldn't.

But when Remus still didn't return when it was midnight, he was beginning to think maybe Peter was right. He ushered Sirius and Peter to sleep and he too flopped on his bed. Maybe Remus would come out of wherever he was hiding tomorrow.

James lay awake most of the night. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he got out of his bed quietly and walked down to the common room.

The clock said it was five in the morning. Sitting for a long time in front of the fireplace, thinking hard, and feeling frustrated, James accidently put his hand on the poker.

He pulled it back with a gasp. He felt as if his hand was on fire. He clenched his fists, trying to hold the pain in.

'Potter?' said a disbelieving voice from the couch.

James turned. Lily Evans was curled on the couch- seeing the blanket wrapped around her, he made out that she was here all along. He wondered how he hadn't spotted her before.

'Evans,' he tried for a smile despite his burning hand ,'Fancy seeing you here,'

Evans frowned and got up collecting her blanket when her gaze fell on James' hand and she softened slightly ,'Did you just put your hand in the fire?'

'Not intentionally, but yeah. But honestly- it doesn't hurt a bit. Im just too immune for that. I could still give dear Snivellus a black eye.'

At this Evans frowned deeply ,'You might want to go the hospital wing. But ofcourse that would go against your reputation wouldn't it? Great James Potter going to the hospital wing just for a burned hand! All you want to do is send others to the hospital wing, just like you did to Severus today, not to mention the points you lost us'

'Snivellus wasn't really just standing there, you know'

Evans shook her head, 'ofcourse he wouldn't when you all were attacking him,'

'Attacking?' James laughed.

'Why is everything a joke to you?' she snapped before marching off the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.

James stood up. Evans was right-He might as well go and get some burn relief potion for his hand.

The sun was up shining bright by the time he reached the hospital wing. He stopped outside the door on hearing Pomfrey's voice.

'It'll be alright, dear. Just drink this potion- it will give you enough energy to go to your classes today. And there's still time- I suggest you sleep for a while.'

'I Don't need sleep-'

'Sleep. That's an order,'

'Ok Madam Pomfrey. But do wake me up before breakfast.'

The voice took James by surprise. He rushed inside the hospital wing and froze seeing the heavily bandaged boy lying on one of the beds, his face shining with tiny white scars in the sunlight from the window. There was a slightly large and fresh looking scar near his eye. Nearby, on the floor was a pile of tissues filled with blood-the boy's blood.

James nearly passed out.

It was Remus Lupin.


	13. Marauders

Remus's eyes widened as he saw James. He immediately tried to sit up, but could not. His body seemed too weak to do that.

James rushed forward ,'Remus what-'

'Potter, what are you doing here?' Pomfrey barked, 'Go back to-'

'I am not going back unless you tell me what happened to Remus.' James said firmly facing Remus who looked very white,'Where were you?'

'Potter! The boy needs rest. If you really care you will let him take the required sleep!'

'Tell me what happened to him atleast!' James said getting frustrated, 'Was it because of me, Remus? Because of what happened in the grounds yesterday?'

'No James,' Remus whispered painfully ,'I-it was-'

The pain it took for Remus to speak made James feel ashamed ,'Later then, Remus. When will he come out, madam Pomfrey?'

'He'll be there at breakfast.' She said.

James nodded and turned around. He walked out of the hospital wing to the grounds. The image of Remus lying so frail was stuck in his head. He wasn't even aware of the burn in his hand.

Soon enough Sirius and Peter had come looking for him. When he told them about Remus being in the hospital wing, Peter gasped ,'But how?'

' I don't know, Peter.'

'This is crazy.' Sirius said ,'We should go check on him,'

'Its almost time for breakfast. Pomfrey said he'll be there.'

Sirius nodded. Together, they walked to the great hall silently. James sat at the Gryffindor table with a glum face, staring at the food in front of him which he had no desire to eat.

He kept glancing at the huge oak door, waiting for Remus to enter. As soon as he spotted the boy- he ran ignoring the people around him and hugged his friend hard.

'Ow-James,' Remus gasped

James pulled back and grinned slightly ,'Sorry,'

'So what happened, Remus? ' Sirius asked once Remus had been squeezed by hugs from him and Peter.

'I- I'd gone to Slughorn. And then on my way back…I heard some voice in the grounds and followed it. I just went too close to the whomping willow.'

James recalled the wild tree in the grounds, 'So it was a tree?,' he turned to Sirius,' I think we've got to do something with that tree,'

'Right you are,' Sirius answered.

'Wait-Wait!' Remus said as they both actually stood up, 'Where are you going?'

'To the whomping willow,'

Remus stood up ,'You are crazy. Whatever you are thinking of doing-I'm not letting you do it.'

James grinned, an idea forming in his mind ,'If you insist…on one condition.'

Remus raised his eyebrow,' I'm going to regret this, but go on.'

'Well, Halloween is approaching!'

'Doesn't that seem too much?' Remus asked hearing out James' plan

'Too much to do in two days? Yeah. But I'm sure we'll manage,' James said ,'Its our first Halloween at Hogwarts. People have got to remember us.'

'But what will they remember us as?' Sirius asked frowning.

'By our names?' Peter guessed

Sirius shook his head and leaned forward ,'I've been thinking-'

'I didn't know you did that much,' Remus said

James laughed, patting Remus' shoulder, 'Good one, there.'

'Shut up. This is important. I-'

'What, you want to ask McGonagall out? Really Sirius, I might agree with you there but its not what Remus might call-prudent.'

'Yes, its not.' Remus agreed.

Sirius scowled at his friends, 'I'm serious. Listen-'

'Hello Sirius.' James grinned , 'I'm James. Haven't we met before?'

James, Peter and Remus burst out laughing while Sirius glowered at them.

'Are you done?' Sirius asked once they had stopped laughing

'Sorry Sirius,' Remus said apologetically, 'It was just really fun. What were you saying?'

Sirius stopped scowling ,'Now as James said, everyone at Hogwarts have got to remember us-I mean look at the stuff we've done.'

'You mean pranking? Really Sirius I cant even imagine what you both would be up to in years to come.'

'Exactly! By we graduate I'm pretty sure we would've done things that are known to be impossible,'

'I agree with you there,' James said ,'But what's the point?'

'My point is how long would people remember the four of our names? Maybe a couple of years after we leave Hogwarts. But after that? We would be forgotten! And so would our hardwork through the years!'

'What do you suggest?' Remus asked.

'I say we give everyone something easier to remember us with. A-'

'A name!' James finished excitedly, jumping up

Sirius nodded ,'You got me,'

'But what should we name ourselves?'

'Not to burst the bubble but we already have a name- the troublemakers. That's what everyone here calls us. That or the pranksters. Maybe you can stick to this if you do need a name.' Remus pointed

'No,' James said, 'Troublemakers? No. In years to come, there should be some other troublemakers. What if we are mixed up with them? No, we need a name to define four and only us four.'

Remus shrugged, 'Just saying,'

'Ok mates. Begin the name search. Deadline is till Halloween.'

'Deadline?'

'Well, every mission needs a deadline.'

'So this is a mission now?' Peter asked

'Ofcourse Pete.' Sirius said ,'Besides it would be good to announce our name to Hogwarts after our Halloween prank.'

'Whatever,' Remus said. 'Its time for transfiguration. I don't fancy a detention today-if you don't mind.'

'Fine, but we go through that tunnel that we discovered in the first week,'

'I don't really think McGonagall would be too happy to see us come from a tunnel used by rats again.'

'C'mon Remus,' James said ,'What's life without taking chances? Lets get there on time and we'll atleast have time on our side,'

'We should name ourselves the tunnel crawlers,' Peter said as they crawled their way to class.

'Merlin no.' Sirius said ,'We could keep it Weird Sisters Jr. though. I think we did pretty well in the frog choir.'

'I'd prefer three crazy people and a guys who just wants to study,' Remus said.

'Or maybe,' James said grinning ,'Awesome hair guy with jealous buddies.'

'You wish.' Sirius laughed,' There, we've reached.'

The four crawled out of the tunnel, glad to see they weren't late. McGonagall, who was sitting on her desk, came hurrying up to them.

'What did I say you four about coming through tunnels to my class last time?' she asked exasperatedly.

'Nothing much, to be honest professor Minnie,' Sirius said

' _what_ did you call me Mr. Black?'McGonagall asked enraged

'Professor Minnie. Sounds good, doesn't it. No offence, professor but Professor McGonagall sounds too big and sophisticated. Doesn't it, James?'

'Yes.' James agreed ,'not to mention Minnie sounds adorable.'

'I might tell you, this kind of idiocy is not tolerated in my class,' she said in a tight voice

'So, is there any other kind of idiocy you would be comfortable with, professor? Do feel free to say.'

'Don't make me give you a whole week of detentions, Black. And about coming to class through a tunnel -'

'But technically, we didn't do anything wrong professor.' James said

'What do you mean, Potter?'

James glanced at his watch ,'Well, we are on time. Really, professor I haven't heard any rule against coming to class by tunnels. Tell Remus,' James turned to Remus who shook his head ,'there isn't any such rule is there? You should know.'

Remus sighed and looked up at McGonagall, 'I'm sorry, professor. But James is right, isn't he? As far as we're on time- we haven't flouted any rules yet.'

McGonagall shook her head infuriatedly ,'Go take your seats. And keep in mind, I do not want you four coming to my class through this tunnel. Or I will certainly give you four a whole week of detentions '

The four nodded and took their usual seat at the back of the class.

'Today we will be learning to transfigure mice into snuffboxes,' McGonagall announced to the class,'Miss Evans, please do distribute these mice to the class.'

Nodding Evans took the cage of mice and began handing it out.

'Hey Evans, doesn't this rat look a lot like your snivelly?' James mocked as she came to his and Sirius' table

'Shut your arse, Potter.' Evans said irately,'don't make me hex you right now.'

'Well, if you want to lose our house points, go on,'

Evans' eyes flickered. She gave one rat each to James and Sirius and turned to the next row.

The very next second James was grabbing for his eye. Somehow, Evans had managed to send a spell his way from behind.

Sirius burst out laughing ,'Merlin James, that girl hates you.'

James rubbed his eye and grinned ,'Yeah, she's the only one who hasn't been enchanted by me yet. By all means, its just a matter of time.'

'We'll see.'

'Anyway,' he leaned forward and nudged Remus and Peter ,'Lets discuss about our Halloween prank.'

'we did enough of that in morning, James. Now please excuse me. I need to get this spell right.' Remus said without bothering to look back

Peter shrugged, 'I'll anyways not be able to do the spell so…'

After repeating the whole plan for Halloween, James was struck by a thought, 'Mates, how about we keep our name Professor Minnie's nightmares?'

Remus, who had succeeded in transfiguring his mouse into a snuffbox, getting Gryffindor ten points, turned back ,'I am certainly not going to be a part of a group with such a name.'

'What do you have with cool names, Remus?' Sirius complained

'If you really need a name, why complicate it? Just keep it four guys or something,'

'Sure,' James said his voice dripping sarcasm ,'Why not four girls? Or maybe- the four werewolves.'

Remus' head jerked backwards ,'What?'

'What?' James asked astounded by his reaction

'…Werewolf?'

'Yes. Why does werewolf bother you more than being named the four girls?'

'Uh, nothing.' Remus said turning back front and staring at his snuffbox.

James exchanged a glance with Sirius, who shrugged.

'Oi, Remus.' James said leaning front ,'turn back mate, we gotta discuss about our name,'

'Honestly James,' Remus said looking at him,'are you never going to let me concentrate in classes?

'Not until we have a name.'

Remus sighed, 'Go ahead. Name yourselves Snivellus' adversaries.'

'That's too formal. We can make it Snivelly's arse kickers though.' Sirius said

Remus shook his head ,'You all need to-'

'What are you four discussing in my class?' McGonagall said disapprovingly from behind them ,'Your next marauding trip, perhaps?I believe I told you to practice the spell, not thinking of ways to cause distress in the school.'

Something clicked in place in the back of James' mind. He grinned.

'I suppose you do know the spell, Mr. Potter,' McGonagall said sternly spotting James' smile

'Well,' James stood up and stared at the mice on his desk. His eyes went to the board where the spell and the hand motion was written-Yes, he knew this! He pointed his wand at the mice, 'Musslior!'

The mice turned into a shining golden snuffbox, McGonagall nodded impressively ,'Ten points to Gryffindor.'

Grinning, James sat back down.

For some reason Sirius laughed out loud. McGonagall turned to him, 'Perhaps you want to show me the spell too, Mr. Black?'

Sirius stood up and shrugged ,'Not really but I can if you want professor.' He pointed his wand at his mice and said the same spell as James'. His mice too turned into a perfect golden snuffbox. Sirius grinned ,'I can show you the spell to turn other stuff into mouse too, if you'd like.'

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. Sirius turned his wand to his snuffbox and said almost lazily,'Snufflior.'

The snuffbox turned back into a mice, which jumped off the bench and scurried away.

'I can turn James' bag into a mice too, professor. Would you be interested-'

'That will do, Mr. Black. Ten points to Gryffindor. As much as I'm happy to know you two do know to perform the spells, I will have to say you to keep quiet and listen to my instructions in class.'

'Sure, professor.'

As McGonagall walked away, James turned back to his friends excitedly ,'I got it! Its like-'

'Mr. Potter!' McGonagall said, 'Pay attention here!'

James leaned back to his place, 'Sorry professor'

It took all of his willpower for James to keep it in. As soon as the bell rang, James turned back ,'Minnie did it! We've got our name!'

'uh, what are you talking about?' Peter asked

'Marauders! That fits us perfectly. What say Remus, Sirius?'

'I think its great!' Sirius said

'Well, marauders…it does have a ring to it.' Remus said smiling slightly

James high-fived all his friends, 'We are going to the kitchens now- C'mon Remus, one boring history of magic lesson to celebrate the inauguration of our name,'

Remus nodded happily ,'Only this once-I don't mind.'

As they left the class, James stopped by McGonagall's desk, 'Thank you so much professor!'

'What for, Mr. Potter?' she asked

'You'll see on Halloween professor Minnie. Once again I'd like to express my gratitude from all of us!'

McGonagall frowned at the name the four had picked up on recently, 'Five inches extra in the essay I assigned today for using improper names for a professor,'

'C'mon professor, you cant deny-'

'Stop right there, Mr. Black, unless you want to help Mr. Filch in cleaning the entire castle this Sunday.'

'Uh…the offer doesn't seem tempting enough to sacrifice my Sunday, so no thanks?'

'Well, get going then.'

Both Sirius and James gave McGonagall a salute and marched out of the class

'We ought to give Minnie a gift,' Sirius said as they walked to the kitchens

'Yes, I completely agree with you.' James nodded ,'Any ideas on her favorite dish?'

Remus shrugged ,'Professor McGonagall doesn't really seem like a food lover.'

'That's a pile of dung,' Sirius said ,'Everyone is a food eater. Only difference is that some show it out and some don't. Look at you for instance, who would've known you were such a giant chocolate lover.'

The marauders laughed out loud. Remus started rummaging through his bag and brought out a bar of chocolate ,'I will agree with you, Sirius, if you should say that everyone is a chocolate lover.'

As they entered the kitchens, the house elves led them to a table, which was soon enough filled with various kinds of dishes, desserts and snacks alike.

'Hey Drippy?' James called out to an extremely pixie-like elf, 'Would you pack the Blueberry pie with some Yorkshire pudding and uh…' he turned to his friends ,'Would Minnie prefer a juice or tea?'

'I'd say tea.' Remus said

James nodded ,'Yeah and a cup of tea which would hopefully stay hot for a while.'

Drippy nodded ,'Sure sir,' she squeaked ,'Drippy is getting the parcel in five minutes.'

As said, five minutes later there was a box on their table, wrapped handsomely. A cookie in hand, James took out a piece of parchment from his bag, a quill and inkpot.

'Well she needs to know who sent it.' James said to Remus' questioning look

'If you need any help in writing-'

'Yes, I do. But honestly Remus, your handwriting is pretty messed up.'

Remus frowned while Sirius patted his shoulder,' Don't mind him, Remus. James is a git.'

James laughed and proceeded to write the letter.

Dear Professor Minnie Mcgonagall,

Hope you are having a good day, professor. Though don't worry we'll surely do something interesting to lift up your spirits today.

We are sending you a thank you gift for-Well you'll see. You've done us a great favor. I wont waste anymore of your time since time flies like an arrow and fruit flies like a banana( We haven't sent bananas so that you couldn't throw it on us).

Goodbye for now, and try to teach some of your classes in the grounds- I've heard reading while sunbathing makes you well red.

With gratitude and love,

James Potter

( Ofcourse with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew but the writing skills are obviously mine)

P.s: Don't express any kind on wrath on this letter, Professor Minnie- No matter how much you push the envelope, it will remain stationery.

Remus raised his eyebrow at James after reading the lette,'Merlin James-You've filled this with puns.'

'That was the whole point.' James grinned running a finger through his hair ,'Now finish up eating, mates. We gotta deliver this to Minnie and go to charms.'

They kept the box at the foot of McGonagall's office while Remus performed a spell that would keep the intruding gift-stealers away

'What do we do today evening?' Peter asked

'We've discussed it, Pete. We start our first phase of the Halloween prank.' Sirius said.

'Yeah, ' James said grinning ,'We're all up for some fun.'


	14. Nifflers And Giant Pumpkins

As soon as their classes ended for the day, the marauders made their way to the grounds without bothering to change from their school robes. They walked to the end of the grounds, where the forbidden forest began. Beside, at the edge of the forest was a small wooden hut. In a small place close to the hut was a patch filled with pumpkins the size of large boulders.

James grinned at the sight.

'See, I wasn't wrong about the giant pumpkins.' Peter said.

James nodded ,'Good job, Pete. Lets go visit Hagrid first,'

'So you are going to take his permission to steal his pumpkins?'

'Don't be thick, Peter.' Sirius said ,'Ofcourse not.'

'But Hagrid's a friend.' James added.

'I cant believe I'll be helping you steal something.' Remus said unbelievingly.

James laughed, 'This is nothing. You have a lot to learn from me and Sirius.'

They made their way to the front of the hut and James knocked on the door. He could hear voices of someone singing in a not-very-good way which James suspected was Hagrid. The singing stopped as soon as he knocked on the door.

The wooden door flew open to reveal the giant of a man with wild black hair and beard. His beetle-like eyes crinkled as he spotted them.

'Ah, James-an' fellow troublemakers. Come teh see me atlast, yeh lot.'

'Well, considering you know only two of us-'

'Who says? Ofcou'se I know Lupin, and yeh professors are always talking 'bout the four troublemakers.'

'Well Hagrid.' Sirius said, 'Where are your manners? Wont you call us in?'

'ah, yes. Cm'in, you four.'

They entered the wooden hut to enter a room lit only by the flames in the fireplace at the far end of the room. There were a couple of hams hanging from the ceiling which James carefully ducked. In the corner was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt. At the other end was a huge table with huge mugs and saucers. Beside the door lay a pink umbrella and a crossbow.

James almost didn't see it, but he noticed something shaking under the table.

'What's that Hagrid?' he asked pointing under the table.

Hagrid moved over to cover the front of the table, 'Don't know wat yer talkin' 'bout.'

James glanced at Sirius, who nodded understandingly.

'Nice place,' James said looking around and walking to the back of the table.

'yes, I'd like to have one once I leave Hogwarts.' Sirius said following him.

'Stop!' Hagrid said realizing what they were about to do. 'dats not safe-'

But it was too late. James and Sirius had leaped under the table and pulled out a big wooden box from under it. James jumped back looking inside.

The box was filled with rodent-like creatures with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur. They were jumping around the box, but thankfully didn't seem to want to jump out.

Just as James thought this, one of them jumped out and grabbed hold of Peter's watch. Peter shrieked and began shaking his hand wildly to get rid of it.

Hagrid hurried up and pulled the creature away and put it back in the box, covering the box with a massive sized plate, 'I told yeh teh not do it.'

'But what is that?' James asked taken aback

'It's a niffler.' Sirius said ,'I know, I've seen it before.'

'Niffer? What is a niffer?' Peter asked still not over the shock of having a rodent like creature jump at his hand.

'Niffler, Peter. They are creatures native to Britain, who usually live in burrows. Nifflers are attracted to shiny objects, so they come in handy while searching treasures but they cause a lot of havoc when let loose. So it isn't really advisable to keep them as pets.' Remus said matter-of-factly ,'Why do you have them Hagrid?'

Hagrid sighed,'I've bin tryna train them since last month. This box is sorta trained but I've got other one' inside which need a bit more…practice.'

'So they cause havoc…' James smirked.

Remus who seemed to have realized what James was thinking turned to him, 'James-'

'How do you control nifflers, Hagrid?' he asked interrupting Remus.

'Well, they can't be controlled, not exactly, but jus' summat affection in my opinion.'

James nodded. He glanced at the kettle on the fireplace and turned to Hagrid ,'Could you get us all some tea?'

'oh yes. Forgot', jus' wait a min- tea is me speciality.'

Hagrid walked to the fireplace and began making his 'special tea'.

James turned to his friends ,'Niffler.' He whispered ,'I know what to do with them. We are taking this box.'

'You heard hagrid.' Remus said ,'They cant be controlled, its dangerous.'

'We'll handle it somehow. But we are taking them. Besides, Hagrid's got more boxes of these that he can train up. And maybe, after we're done- we'll return it back too.'

'I don't like nifflers.' Peter murmured

'Don't worry, Pete. We wont let them take your watch.' Sirius said ,'How are we taking them? Im pretty sure Hagrid wont let us by himself.'

'Of course.' James grinned ,'I still have my cloak.'

Sirius beamed ,'This is gonna be fun.'

'Uh, Hagrid?' James called. ,'Can i push this box back under the table? Its making Peter panic.'

'yeah, yeh do dat.' Hagrid said

James took the box, carefully as to not make sound and gave it to Sirius, who had his hands outstretched. After placing the box properly, so it wouldn't fall, James covered it with his cloak. The box vanished out of sight, making Sirius look peculiar with his hand in that angle.

At that moment, Hagrid returned with a tray with four cups of tea. He beamed at them, 'Well, drink the tea-its best when its hot.'

James began to think. He wasn't really in a mood to drink tea. Besides, there was no way Sirius could take the tea cup.

'Yes, sure!' James jumped excitedly to take a cup from Hagrid and purpose-accidently pushed the entire tray out of Hagrid's hands.

'I am sorry!' James huffed ,'I really didn't mean to Hagrid.'

Hagrid stared at the mess on the floor and nodded ,'s'ok James. I'll just make another-'

'No it doesn't matter. I really think its time to leave.'

Remus nodded ,'Yes, Hagrid. We have really got to go.'

'well, al'right then. Come visit me again eh?'

'Sure Hagrid.'

Hagrid turned to Sirius , who seemed to be twitching continuously due to the box of nifflers in his hand,'What's wrong with yeh hands, Sirius?'

Sirius gave a brilliant smile and glanced at his hands ,'My hands?Oh haven't you heard Hagrid? It's the new style. Im pretty sure this pose has increased my charm level by a big measure.'

Hagrid frowned,'Haven' heard of yer style-'

'Yes, you look absolutely stunning, Sirius old pal.' James said interrupting Hagrid. Sirius had just given him a hard kick in the shins and pointed at the door. Ofcourse , he couldn't open it by himself, 'Let me open the door for you, goodbye Hagrid.'

Hagrid nodded in farewell as the four left his hut. However, they stopped right behind it.

'It was pretty clear that you both were acting back inside. Im surprised Hagrid didn't figure out something was wrong.' Remus said.

'Ah, Keep it in Remus, im sure it was spectacular,' James said grinning

Remus raised his eyebrows but otherwise dropped the subject. 'So how are we taking these pumpkins now?'

'Mate, these nifflers are killing me. Find out where we keep these first.' Sirius said frowning at the invisible box in his hands.

'Yeah, about that,' James said ,'First, Sirius, you go keep this in our dormitory, keep it under one of our beds and put a barrier spell so that the nifflers don't run out. Pete-you go with him. Till then we'll think about taking these pumpkins.'

While Sirius and Peter had gone, James paced around the huge pumpkins with Remus thinking how to carry the pumpkins

'We can definitely not carry it ourselves,' Remus said

'Yeah but then…we can leviate it! What say, Remus?' James said excitedly running a finger through his hair

Remus nodded ,'Yes we can. But don't you think it would look peculiar if people see giant pumpkins floating around? Because I do. Besides, the professors are sure to stop us.'

'well, we have my cloak.'

'That can cover only one of these. And James, we are not taking so many rounds.'

'There's gotta be some way…' James said when Sirius and Peter returned.

'Ideas?' Sirius asked

'Sirius, shouldn't we-' Peter began but Sirius cut him ,'Not now Pete.'

'What are you two talking about?' James asked

'We almost got caught,' Sirius said with a impish grin, 'But priorities.'

'Right. So we thought we could maybe leviate these, but Remus says it wouldn't be good if anyone saw these floating pumpkins.'

'I think that would be fun. But is that it?

'Yeah, you have something in mind?'

'ofcourse. We'll just have to follow our regular plan. One keeps the watch while others leviate it.'

'We cant keep a watch around the whole castle, Sirius.' Remus pointed

'Yeah I didn't say we would go all around the castle. Doesn't that passage from the entrance hall lead right across the fat lady's portrait?'

'And what about those inside the Gryffindor common room?'

'Well…I do have a plan in mind. I'll need your help for it, James. But first lets get this through the passage.'

James had taken up the job to keep a watch till the pumpkins were safe in the passage. He thought this would end up smoothly since no teacher had spotted him yet. However, just minutes later, he literally collided with Jose Scleig.

'Oh I AM SO SORRY PROFESSOR SCLEIG,' James shouted hoping his friends took on the message.

Scleig's hair looked disheveled. Despite looking very worked up, he smiled ,'Its quite alright, Mr Potter.'

'Professor are you not feeling well? You look really…well tired.'

Scleig waved the question away and gave a weak smile ,'I'm fine, I suppose. But you know what's happening these days-'

'What's happening these days sir?'

Scleig shook his head ,'Oh-Nothing, nothing. See you in class tomorrow Mr. Potter.'

Scleig walked away weakly. James frowned. He knew a lie when he heard it. He wondered what actually was happening these days when his friends came around the corridor.

'What are you waiting for Jamie-boy?' Sirius asked

James shuddered, 'Uh, nothing. Lets go. And do tell me about your plan, Sirius. We're almost near the passageway.'

'Oh yes,' Sirius said smirking ,'You will have a…interesting role to play in after all.'

Minutes later, James was cursing his best friend as Remus put a long dark green robe over him. Peter was trying to get hold of James' extremely untidy hair into a bun.

'You still need to get a bit taller,' Remus said

'Yes, but I don't think it will matter. For one no one's going to notice that when I'm lying down. Besides its just a matter of time.'

Peter wheezed happily having succeeded in getting James' hair into a bun.

James shook his head ,'There's no doubt I still look amazing, but…why me?'

'Cause you're the tallest one among us,' Remus grinned, 'Now the glasses.' He took out his wand and pointed it at James' glasses. With a spell, the round glasses turned square.

'So this is it?' James asked

'I'm afraid no.' Remus said amused ,'Your hair gives it away. Besides the face needs some work too. I think we should follow Sirius' idea itself and use some spells,'

'Oh no-' James cursed ,'By all means, go on. I'm willing to do this for our prank'

Remus laughed, 'Typical.'

Meanwhile, Sirius was running to the Gryffindor common room. He stopped outside the portrait hall and grinned ,'Merlin, this is going to be fun- Patrioca,' Sirius said to the fat lady, who nodded and opened into the Gryffindor common room. He sprinted inside rapidly with a panicked face ,'My fellow Gryffindors!' he screamed dramatically

Many of the students jumped up. Some fell off the chairs while some stared at him. Billie Jordan came forward ,'What's up, Sirius?'

'Oh what can I say? Its terrible. I bring terrible-terrible news!'

'What?'

Sirius turned to all the Gryffindors ,'Professor McGonagall has fallen!'

The girls shrieked. Frank Longbottom walked up to Sirius

'What are you saying?'

'Professor McGonagall!' Sirius repeated ,'I was talking to her when all of a sudden she fainted-she just fell! Oh Merlin, ' Sirius buried his face in his hands

'We should go see.' Billie said firmly ,'First only me and-'

'No!' said a fifth year guy ,'Jordan, we need to see McGonagall too. We all have got to go.'

Billie turned to Sirius , 'Honestly Sirius, if this is a prank-'

Sirius screeched ,'You think I would joke about this? Fine, don't listen to me. But im going!'

Sirius marched out of the portrait hole dramatically. Naturally, as he'd anticipated, everyone in the common room followed him. He chuckled , 'I hope you are ready, James,' he whispered to himself.

After letting James lie down in his disguised look in the great hall, Remus and Peter left to take care of the pumpkins.

James still thought his wasn't actually needed. So what if the Gryffindors saw the pumpkins? They would most probably mind their own business. But he had to admit- this would definitely be fun.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, he closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious. He felt someone fall to their knees in front of his face. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who.

'Oh Professor Minnie, please open you beautiful eyes!' Sirius cried.

Following him were many more footsteps. James could hear the hushed whispers of the Gryffindors-Merlin, they had actually fallen for this! Well, they obviously would. How could anyone ever _not_ fall for the marauders' pranks?

'Let me see,' said Billie

Sirius snapped his fingers on James' hand, which meant this was it.

Grinning, James suddenly sat up, fluttering his eyes open.

James burst out laughing immediately. He would never forget the expressions on his fellow Gryffindors faces. Four of five higher year students who had been leaning forward to see James' head (McGonagall's head?') had jumped up so bad that they fell on the floor. The others, had all screamed. Some girls grabbed for their friends' hands.

'James!' Billie said angrily

'Merlin's Pants!' James snorted ,'This was fun.'

He turned to Sirius who was doubled up laughing, occasionally slapping James with his uncontrollable laughter

Billie turned to Sirius with a death glare, 'Sirius Black! I told you-'

'Oh Billie! ' Sirius said finally having stopped laughing ,'You sound just like old McGonagall now.'

Billie's nostrils flared. Arthur Weasley, a sixth year prefect edged closer to James and Sirius ,'You might want to run away while you can.'

Later, James realized how right Weasley was. Billie started on an everlasting speech backed with a tirade of insults. She began from the first day at Hogwarts and how, since then, they had never got over their antics and had continuously been breaking numerous rules and losing their points.

'I didn't expect this.' James muttered

'Yeah. What do you say? Dungbombs can help us right now. Shall we?' Sirius muttered back

'If it was someone else, maybe. But Billie's a good sort and I think we actually terrified here. But there's that tunnel right behind her.'

'Tunnel it is.'

Ignoring the head girl's lecture, the two black haired boys sprinted to the tunnel and within seconds, disappeared from the group of annoyed Gryffindors.


	15. Halloween

The next two days were filled with the marauders staying up late hours and skipping off any class they could for the sake of their 'big Halloween bang'. The night before Halloween found the four troublemakers on the floor in their dormitory, Remus having put a charm which would allow frank to sleep in peace.

'And there,' James said triumphly ,'Our pumpkins and niffler-rats are ready.'

He proceeded put a spell to lock the box of nifflers so that they wouldn't come out unless they had to let them loose. The pumpkins were kept aside at the foot of Peter's bed, carved with scary faces and unlit lanterns inside.

'You know,' Peter said peering over the pumpkins which occupied half of the dormitory, 'I really think there would be other pumpkins too. I mean-wasn't that why Hagrid would be growing those?'

'ofcourse Peter.' James said leaning against the foot of his bed ,'But those would be only pumpkins. Maybe with some carvings. But you know what our pumpkins do.'

Remus nodded impressively ,'yes, that was indeed a great idea. It would've been better if you wouldn't have made me sit in the library with you until you found the right spell for that.'

James chuckled ,'Ah, Remus. You were the only one who could help me. Sirius would obviously not step into the library. And Peter doesn't really go to the library much to know the order in which Pince keeps the books,'

'Shall we go start arranging our stuff, then?' Sirius asked

'Oh no,' James said ,'We do it tomorrow, when the school decoration is done. We don't want to spoil the fun before the Halloween feast. So yeah, we're skipping the last two classes, whichever they are.'

Remus sighed ,'Herbology and Potions,'

'Great. For now, do we go explore or..?'

'Hell no. Its half past three. Besides I'm tired. So excuse me.'

Remus got up and flopped on his bed. Sirius and Peter followed. James was about to do the same when there was a knock on their dormitory window. James grinned glancing at the window ,'About time.'

He walked up to the window and opened it to let Rozzie fly in. The heavy rain had almost wet the poor bird completely. The owl shook its feathers, wetting James with sprinkles of water.

'Hey there,' he smiled stroking its feathers as Rozzie held out its leg. James took out the roll of parchment, which was fortunately only partly wet. 'Better stay in here today.' He said to Rozzie ,'the rain's pretty bad today. Besides, You've had a long journey, shall I get out your cage?'

The owl hooted happily and gnawed on James fingers. James laughed and got out the cage from his closet. He put Rozzie in and left the door open to allow him to fly around.

He then proceeded to sit on his bed and open the letter. It was, without doubt from home

Dear James,

Hope you are having a good time, there, son. Your mom gets really worked up about the letters we get about your behavior in school, so I must say this, (on compulsion from your mother) that you should reduce your pranking.

And about the letter you send me James, whatever Scleig said may not have anything to do with any 'worldly dangers' as you mentioned. Euphemia wouldn't want me saying this, but things are changing. I cant tell you what but…be careful James. Don't keep messing around in the castle much.

And don't ask me anything else about this, I cant tell you, and if I did- Euphemia would surely jinx me to death.

Happy Halloween!

Your father

Fleamont

James frowned. Why could he not say?

Because he's an auror and some things are meant to be kept confidential. He answered himself

Shaking his head, he kept the letter aside, turned off the lights and jumped on his bed. He would think about this later, for now it was Halloween!

'You left the whole box of acid pops?' James asked incredulously

'I didn't leave it.' Peter squeaked ,'I told you James, I was just getting it when Peeves came around the corner. He took the box and flushed it in the bathroom.'

James sighed ,'But that was needed for our prank'

'Forget it now, James.' Remus said ,'We anyways have loads of other things to be contented with.'

James nodded ,'Ok then. Hurry up mates, it wouldn't be long before the feast begins and we have lots to do. Sirius did you place those nose-biting teacups and hiccough sweets in the kitchens?'

Sirius grinned ,'Yes, the lot of it.'

'And the shock-o-choc and the whizzing worms?'

'Ah, I have it. You said there was some work to be done on them?'

'Oh yeah. Get the worms first. We need to make them look intimidating before we put them in the feasts. As for the shock-o-chocs, we're gonna make them say even ruder insults.'

'Blimey James, you're spoiling many innocent students's Halloween feasts.' Sirius laughed

'Lets get to-'

'Potter! Black!' McGonagall's voice rang in their ears. She was hurrying up to them ,'What are you four doing in the great hall at this time?

'Nothing much, except helping improve the Halloween decorations.'

McGonagall narrowed her eyes ,'That is not required. And if I hear you have set out fireworks or any such idiotic thing in the feast-'

'Nice idea,' James muttered

'What did you say Potter?'

James grinned ,'Only that you needn't worry professor. We have a permit.'

'Permit? What are you talking about?'

'I'll show you after the feast if you really want to see, professor. For now, good day, I think we four have a very important essay to complete on the forgetfulness potion,'

McGonagall watched skeptically as the marauders made their way to their dormitory. Not minutes later, they ran back to the great hall to finish their prank with their supplies. There was no way they were letting anything come in between them making their first Halloween memorable. Besides, McGonagall had given them the idea of using fireworks which James knew only too well to put to use, it would just need some more enchantments.

The students as well as the staff of Hogwarts were stunned the moment they entered the great hall. They probably had never seen such a Halloween decoration before.

The hall was decorated with numerous live bats. The rest of hagrids' pumpkins had been carved to seat three each. The floating candles flickered brightly and at the corner, a group of ghosts were holding a concert-singing, dancing, whatever ghosts could do to entertain.

But that was what Hogwarts had arranged. The marauders' surprise added ten times more to the amazement of the hall.

They had added five feet candles, which too floated in midair. Except, they didn't light fires. Lighted on its tips were, florescent flames, which occasionally dropped showers of sparks of that color, which reached down and dissolved into the floor. All around the hall were the giant pumpkins they had stolen from Hagrid. Instead of seating people, they were carved into scary faces with black marking around the eyes and a dim light from their holes for mouths. Whenever the ghost band completed a song, fireworks would burst from every corner of the hall which would then form the words ,'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!'. Some of the fireworks formed the words ,'SNAPE SUXX,' and ,'SMELLY SLIMY SNIVELLY, DON'T GREASE THE GREAT HALL.' Remus had tried his best to remove the fireworks which spelled these but apparently hadn't succeeded.

Nobody had to think twice to know who did the extra decorations. There were claps of appreciation from every side of the hall for the four troublemakers. Except, perhaps Evans, who didn't like the fact that the fireworks kept insulting her friend at each song.

Finally, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium ,'Happy Halloween my students! Before you all can dig in, I would like to thank the group of students to have added these marvelous decorations. Although, we may not be sure who they are, I and the staff acknowledge your efforts.'

His eyes glinted and passed over the marauders who all grinned and waved.

'And now, tuck in!'

Right then, the table was filled with delicacies. There were roasted turkeys, pudding, bacon sandwiches, chicken legs, many kinds of juices, sweets and other items James couldn't guess. It had been a really long time since he'd had such a feast. The table seemed to contain all his favorites. James didn't fail to notice the broth which contained their whizzing worms, the hiccough sweets, and the nose-biting teacups, which were slightly smaller than the others. The shock-o-choc, though seemed to have blended pretty well with the other bars of chocolate. The ear-wax flavored beans( which took too much effort from the marauders to separate) were lying innocently inside some of the huge choco-fudge cake.

As everyone began enjoying the feast and the music (the ghost turned out to be amazing singers), James turned to his friends ,'Second phase, then?'

Sirius nodded ,'Yes, I think its time,'

'Lets begin then. Lets all perform our spells together-Pete, remember the correct wand motion-a wave, lift it up and one circle.'

Peter nodded. The four lifted their wands and muttered spells under their breath.

At once, the pumpkins the marauders had carved sprang to life. They floated along the huge tables, making creepy noises. Some of the pumpkins, especially the ones near the Slytherin table spat out rude insults. All the candles in the hall dimmed down, making the hall look spooky with its decorations and the florescent candles to shine bright.

The nifflers came bursting through the entrance hall. The part around their eyes was painted red and they wore mini capes. The moment they entered the hall, they began causing chaos. With numerous shiny items present, they seemed to be having a treat. Hagrid rose from the staff table, howling at everyone to not hurt the nifflers and began shuffling through the hall trying to collect them.

The people who tasted the food which had the marauders' gifts in them, were squawking out loud. The shock-o-choc helped the pumpkins by giving out insults and then turning back to normal chocolate bars. There was a lot of hiccoughing due to the sweets and people kept grabbing at their noses, unfortunate enough to get the nose-biting teacups.

In the middle of all the chaos, there was an extremely bright firework which went off at the front of the hall. They formed beautiful shapes and then began forming words,

HAPPY HALLOWEEN HOGWARTS!

THIS GRAND HALLOWEEN PARTY IS AWARDED TO ALL OF YOU FROM THE MARAUDERS!

MESSRS JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN AND PETER PETTIGREW GIVE YOU THE UNFORGETFULL HALLOWEEN OF 1971, MIXED WITH AWESOMENESS AND CHAOS-THE PERFECT COMBINATION FOR FUN!

HAVE FUN!

James glanced at McGonagall , who for a moment had her mouth hanging open. She quickly regained her composure and began walking towards them through the horde of chaos.

'Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Will you four go one day without causing trouble? You have caused total disarray in the hall! Potter, I told you if I would see any such idiotic prank-'

But professor,' James began innocently ,' I told you I had a permit.'

'Is it?' she asked irately ,'If that's the case, I'd like to see it.'

'Yeah, hang on.' James rummaged in his robe pockets, which seemed to be filled with many things. Finally he extracted a small roll of parchment, tied with a bright red ribbon.

James bowed and handed out the roll of parchment.

McGonagall's nostrils flared as the read the contents in the parchment.

'This is ridiculous! I have never seen anyone so bent on mischief as you four. You will all meet me in my office after the feast. As for now, I say you help Hagrid clear out the mess.'

As if on cue, Hagrid's huge form appeared behind them , clutching several nifflers 'So yeh stole me nifflers? An' me pumpkins. Took so much o' me teh grow them. Really yeh four- an' no need miss McGonagall, I've got tis nifflers covered,'

McGonagall nodded as Hagrid left, then turned back to the marauders ,'what about the insulting pumpkins and the food items which you four have spiked?'

'I wouldn't call it spiked but…alright' James took out his wand and waved it in spirals ,'Silinte!' the pumpkins, which had been floating around, came to halt and fell back onto the floor. 'Listen up, Hogwarts!' he shouted over the commotion, which seemed to have slightly reduced ,'don't touch the vegetable broth, some of the sweets, the chocolate bars and some choco-fudge cakes 'cause- nevermind just don't. And don't ask which sweets and cakes because honestly I don't know. And yeah the smaller teacups too, they bite!' He turned back to McGonagall, grinning ,'There professor. I've warned them, it isn't our responsibility now.'

McGonagall shook her head ,'come to my office right after the feast.'

'Sure thing, professor.'

As she went, James took the roll of parchment which McGonagall had left on the floor, and grinned

'But what had you written on that?' Remus asked

Still grinning, he showed them the parchment ,'There you go'

PERMIT

I, James Potter give James Potter the permission to Do Whatever He Wants, However He Wants, Whenever He Wants.

JamesPotter

Even Remus cracked a laugh reading it, 'Really James,'

'I know right? I always have an awesome backup plan. But lets eat this delicious feast before visiting Minnie. I doubt we'll have much tasty food there.'

James turned out to be right. They were met with the sight of McGonagall, looking stern as ever, when they knocked on her door. She gestured them to sit down as herself sat at her chair.

'As punishment you will have detentions this weekend, with Argus Filch,' she said

Sirius perked up ,'Will it be in the forbidden forest?'

'obviously not, Mr Black. I don't know why you'd want that.'

Sirius just gave James a look, who nodded.

'By all means,' McGonagall continued, 'that is not why I called you here.'

'So are we going to have a separate Halloween party, professor? I wouldn't say no.' James grinned

McGonagall gave James a stern which was so strong he had to look away

'I merely wanted to know how a group of eleven year olds managed to cast spells which you had done today. Don't think I'm encouraging it, but I know for a fact that it isn't just some spell any first year could manage.'

'Thanks professor,' Sirius beamed ,'If it wasn't for our talent, I don't think any first year could've managed it either.'

McGonagall turned to Remus ,'Perhaps, you could tell me, Mr. Lupin? Did you get any higher year students to do the spell for you?'

'uh no, professor McGonagall.' Remus said ,'We did it ourselves. We looked in the…library. Once we knew the spell, it wasn't hard o learn.'

'I see. Maybe you could use the same efforts in studies.'

'We would.' Sirius said ,'If it weren't for the fact that we are already pretty good in studies.'

'Maybe you should put the effort in helping your friend then.' McGonagall said glancing at Peter ,'And Mr. Black, I wouldn't take wizarding studies as lightly if I were you.

You may go now.'

Nodding, the four left the room.

'This was our best prank yet.' Sirius said as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower

'Not to mention biggest.' James added.

'it could've been fun if we didn't have detention.' Remus said

'Oh cmon, Remus!' James said putting his arm across Remus' shoulder ,'I would've thought you got used to it by now.'

'There's no getting used to detentions. Not for me.'

'Well, I definitely have got used to it,' Sirius said ,'And I say it's a perfect day for a little exploring.'

'Oh no.'

'Lets go, Remus.' Peter said ,'Its been some time.'

'Majority!' James said happily steering his friend the other side ,'And I already have my cloak!'

Extracting his invisibility cloak from his robes, the marauders set off to explore the secrets of the castle once again.


End file.
